


DBH x reader oneshots

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dbh Markus - Freeform, F/M, Hank x Reader - Freeform, Simon x Reader, dbh connor - Freeform, dbh connor imagine, dbh connor imagines, dbh connor x reader - Freeform, dbh hank, dbh hank x reader, dbh imagine, dbh imagines, dbh jerry, dbh jerry imagine, dbh jerry x reader, dbh markus x reader, dbh ralph, dbh ralph x reader, dbh rupert, dbh rupert imagine, dbh rupert imagines, dbh rupert travis, dbh rupert travis x reader, dbh rupert travis x you, dbh rupert x reader, dbh simon, dbh simon x reader, dbh x reader, detroit become human - Freeform, detroit become human hank, detroit become human hank x reader, detroit become human imagine, detroit become human imagines, detroit become human jerry x reader, detroit become human markus, detroit become human markus x reader, detroit become human ralph, detroit become human ralph x reader, detroit become human simon, detroit become human simon x reader, detroit become human x reader, jerry x reader - Freeform, markus x reader - Freeform, ralph x reader, rupert travis - Freeform, rupert travis x reader, rupert travis x you, rupert x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 30,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Just oneshots from my DBH imagine Tumblr (android-babes)!





	1. Introduction

Hello! I'm Jenni and I write for all the DBH characters except for Gavin or Kamski because of my own personal reasons (sorry Neil, it's not because of you ;__;). This is a collection of my DBH x readers. I don't take requests here, please go to my Tumblr if you want to request! [LINK TO MY TUMBLR](https://android-babes.tumblr.com/). You apparently can request without registering yourself on Tumblr. If I accept your request, it will be published on my Tumblr, here and Wattpad. I don't do smut in any form, because I'm not comfortable writing it.

And if someone was wondering, why all my oneshots are gone as individuals: I meant to remove one oneshot, because I wanted to replace it with an improved version. But I apparently messed up with something, or then my phone was being an ass. So yeah, all the oneshots except that one which I meant to remove originally, were removed. So here are all the oneshots I've written, because putting them back one by one was really laborious the first time and I'm not gonna do it again.

Tags and characters will be added as there will be more. At least Markus and Leo are coming too, most likely also Daniel, Josh, Kara etc who people like here on DBH fandom. All the oneshots in this series are requested except Like humans.


	2. Like humans (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and the reader run away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence in the beginning.

”Stop!” you yelled, but your two idiot brothers just kept hitting and kicking Ralph. You rushed to Ralph’s side and hugged him protectively. You felt the poor android tremble in your arms. You couldn’t believe it, he had become like this in just a few weeks. He was polite, talkative, funny and very good at taking care of your little garden. But when your brothers were home, you would be scared for Ralph. When they were drunk, they would do anything. They had burned Ralph’s face, they had threatened him, they had done all the horrible things to him. His face was damaged, his left eye had gone blind and he had a horrid scar on the side of his face. But still, he was your Ralph. He was like a little brother to you. And you were the only one he trusted anymore.

“Awww, Y/N likes a piece of plastic”, your other brother said and kicked Ralph once more, making Ralph wince violently.

“Don’t go anywhere, we’ll find you if you try to run away again.” other one said and lit up a cigarette, the bitter smoke indoors made you cough. Then they went out of the door, probably they went to the store to buy more booze.

“Okay, this is our chance again. Can you walk?” you asked and held Ralph’s cheek. He stared at you for a moment.

“Y-yeah. R-Ralph thinks s-so…” His words made your eyes widen. Oh god, your brothers made some damage to Ralph’s software. Hopefully it’s not anything else than talking in third person… You lifted Ralph up from the floor and you ran.

You caught a bus, that came to your home street stop like it was a sign to hop in. You did and glanced at your home street for one last time.

Because this time, you knew you wouldn’t come back.

**TIME SKIP**

You found an old, abandoned house in the outskirts of Detroit. Ralph had calmed down a bit, though he clung to you like you were the last person on earth that liked him. And you were, in fact. Because Ralph only knew you and your brothers. After a few tries, you managed to break through the front door, Ralph let go of you and went exploring the house. He hadn’t spoken a word to you since you left the house and you grew kinda worried, was his voice module damaged somehow?

“Ralph?” you called and started walking towards the room where Ralph had just gone. He stood there, his back to you and seemed to squeeze something in his hands. “Hey, Ralph? What did you find?”

He turned to you, horrified look on his face and his LED turned red. He was holding an enormous knife. You barely held back a whimper and lifted your hands up.

“Ralph, it’s just me, Y/N.” you said and saw how Ralph’s LED turned to yellow. His face twitched for a few seconds and then he dropped the knife. He came to you and pulled you into a bone-crushing hug.

“Ralph is sorry! Ralph will always protect Y/N…” he murmured, and you carefully hugged him back. “Will Y/N want to live here with Ralph?”

You pulled away from the hug and smiled softly at Ralph. “Yes, Ralph. I will live here with you.”

“Like humans? Will Y/N want to live like humans, here with Ralph? Will Y/N be here, so Ralph can protect her? Y/N will never leave, will she?”

You pulled away from Ralph and clasped Ralph’s hands to your own. “We will live here just like humans. Without that constant fear. I promise to you, Ralph, my brothers will never find us again. You are my family now. You are my brother now.”

Ralph’s LED started blinking blue, then he giggled, danced in place and then hugged you again, still dancing. You chuckled at him, he was so cute.

“Y/N is Ralph’s family now.” he exclaimed and jumped away.

“Well, should we go to the store together, Ralph? I’m hungry.” you said as you felt your stomatch let out a protesting growl.

“No, Y/N doesn’t need to buy anything! Ralph will make Y/N dinner, Ralph saw a plenty of rodents in this area, humans like burnt meat!” he jumped around as he spoke, and you smiled at him nervously.

“Not this time, Ralph. I think I’m gonna buy some ready-made sandwiches and then I’ll go to sleep.” Ralph’s smile seemed to drop a little, his LED started blinking yellow. “Maybe some another time? Another time soon!” you hurriedly said, and Ralph started smiling again.

“Okay, another time! Y/N will eat Ralph’s succulent meals another time! Another time soon!” You smiled at him and started to think, how you could break your promise without hurting Ralph’s feelings?

_How am I going to explain to him that I can’t eat rats or anything like that? Maybe we’ll make a garden here and I could teach Ralph to make salads for me?_

But he was still a dear brother. And you were happy to live with him.


	3. Changes (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Hey, soo 42. “This is hard for me too” and 22. “I can’t do this without you” with Ralph & Reader, please? I love youuu!” -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild angst

“Ralph, please”, you pleaded as your boyfriend paced around the bedroom, face twitching, his LED blinking an intense red and he was squeezing his knife like it was the last thing he needed to survive in this situation.

“Ralph isn’t ready! Ralph wants to stay here. With Y/N!” he shouted, and you winced. You just got a note from your landlord, you would have to move from your house, because he was going to demolish it and build better one in a lot. Ralph was scared that you wouldn’t find a new house and you would end up sleeping in some dangerous place and that would result in break up between you two.

“Hey, Ralph”, you walked over to Ralph and stopped his pacing. You brought your hand to his cheek and stroked it with your thumb. “We’ll find a house. Better one than this. Bigger.” you smiled at Ralph, but he didn’t seem convinced.

“But… Ralph is scared! Ralph is scared he’ll lose Y/N, that he’s going to be destroyed and he’s all alone without Y/N! That Y/N find someone better than Ralph, he’s…”

“Hush, Ralph. It’s all right, I’m not going anywhere. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, do you think I’m going to throw that away? We’ll find a house and live there together. Bigger house, bigger garden. At least bigger what we have in the balcony right now.” you smiled softly and saw Ralph’s LED slowly turning into yellow.

“But Ralph isn’t ready, he’ll never manage in a new home!” he squeaked, and you pulled him to a hug, resting your head on his chest.

“Ralph,  **I can’t do this without you**. If you don’t come with me, I’ll never manage. Who would I cuddle then? Who would take care of my plants then? You know I love plants, but I’m not much of a green thumb. You make plants come more than alive.” you said and pulled away from the hug, still remaining close to him. You pressed a soft kiss on his undamaged cheek.

“R-Ralph… Ralph loves you. He doesn’t want to lose you.” he whispered.

“I know, Ralph.  **This is hard for me, too**. But I know that we’ll find a house. Fortunately, our landlord is a nice guy, he’ll surely give us a few months to find a new house. Plus, there are others living in this house too, he can’t just throw us out without any time to find a new home.”

Ralph pulled you into the hug. “Ralph loves you so much. He’ll be okay, if he’s with you.” he spoke quietly, and you smiled.

“Yes, Ralph. We’ll be okay. This isn’t the end of the world, we’ll find that house and you get your garden.” you said and then pressed a kiss to his lips. Ralph’s LED turned blue, he started smiling and then he was jumping around.

“Well, what is Ralph and Y/N waiting for? Ralph and Y/N should pack their things and then move!” he jumped in place a few times and you giggled.

“We have to find that house first.” you said smiling, Ralph lunged out of the room, to the living room and soon returned with your laptop.

“Well, look, look! Ralph will start packing, Y/N will find a house!” he exclaimed and then he got back to the living room. You smiled after him and started looking for the house.

Maybe it was a hard situation, but it just got a little bit better.


	4. Anger (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “May I request for a Ralph x Reader with prompt 118 & 119?? Something angsty but happy ending like, reader was stressed out and ignored Ralph, which Ralph thought it was because of him and blaming himself and became sad, but end up flufffff 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has been bullied in high school. If you are really sensitive to that topic, choose if you want to read or not. It’s a mention with little bit of describing, but nothing graphic or anything like that. Also angst and reader is a bit “mean” because they are ignoring Ralph? Ralph is Ralph, as always :D

Ralph was waiting for you in your living room from your work. He had bought you chocolate and made a gorgeous bouquet from your favorite flowers. He waited anxiously and nearly jumped when he heard your apartments’ front door open. He heard you coming in, huffing in frustration and then he heard your bedroom door slamming shut.

“Y/N?” he called out, walked over to your bedroom door and knocked. “Ralph doesn’t… he doesn’t know what has happened. Would Y/N tell him?”

You didn’t answer. You didn’t react to Ralph’s words at all, so Ralph came in.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and sat beside you on bed. You huffed, stood up and walked out of the room. Ralph looked after you puzzled, why were you acting like this? Ralph went after you, finding you sitting on the living room’s couch, your face in your hands.

 **“Is Y/N mad at Ralph?** What did Ralph do?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit. You stood up again and grabbed your coat. Ralph’s LED turned red. “ **Stop ignoring Ralph…** stop it! **”** he yelled, you winced and at that very moment, Ralph’s LED turned back to yellow. “Ralph is sorry! He is so sorry, he didn’t mean to…!” he began to sob but you were already out, door slamming shut.

Ralph began to cry. He knew he wasn’t good enough for you. He had stupid anger issues, and it was his fault alone that you were angry at him. Ralph didn’t know what he did wrong, but it’s his fault anyway. Maybe he was so bad that he didn’t deserve to know. He didn’t deserve  _you_. He was too stupid! He would blame himself for days, weeks, years. Maybe it was better to just give up and tell his systems to shut down. So he wouldn’t hurt anyone never again. He started gathering his things, so you wouldn’t have trouble with cleaning his trash because he didn’t care to do it himself. Ralph paced around your apartment, occasionally bursting into tears and other times he was mumbling himself how stupid he was.

After an hour, you were back home. Ralph immediately began to panic and told you he would be gone in a moment and you wouldn’t have to see him ever again.

“Ralph, what are you talking about?” you asked and Ralph began to sob again.

“Y/N is mean to Ralph, but Ralph deserves it, he’s so stupid, he’s just going to shut himself down so he wouldn’t have to cause any trouble to anyone ever again!” he sobbed and you were by his side in seconds, hugging him tightly.

“Ralph, I met my high school bully on the way home. She wasn’t any different, she called me ugly names. I was mean to you, I should have known that you don’t deserve it. I was just so angry with her, I felt like I’m just gonna go and choke her for the things she did to me.” you felt tears coming to your eyes. “I’m really sorry, I’m a terrible person because I made you feel that you are a worthless person. I love you and I will always love you. I just… wasn’t sane at the moment. I acted wrong towards you. I’m so sorry.”

Ralph was quiet, contemplating your words. Then he hugged you back, squeezing you tight against him.

“Ralph didn’t know. He… he is sorry he shocked Y/N. He won’t do it again.” he mumbled, you pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

“Ralph, you don’t have to apologize. I have to apologize. I’m really sorry. You are such a wonderful boyfriend, and I am such a lucky person to have you as a boyfriend.” you pulled him close to you, kissing his lips softly.

Ralph let out a shaky breath and then intertwined his fingers with yours. After standing a moment like that, his LED started to change color to blue.

“Y/N… is not mad at Ralph?” he asked one more time, like he needed to hear it one last time. You smiled at him again and kissed him.

“No, Ralph. I’m not angry at you. I love you.” you said and Ralph smiled, still tears in his eyes.

“Ralph loves Y/N too.”


	5. Misunderstood (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Soo, I read through the 200 Prompt thingy and thought about 54/77/153 with Ralph? -anon
> 
> 54: “ I can’t stand the thought of losing you. ”   
> 77: “ Are you jealous? ”   
> 153: “ Put me down! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A bit angst.

“Hey, Corey! Stop!” you giggled when your big brother tickled you and got you rolling down of the couch from laughter.  
“Never!” he shouted and came down to you to tickle you more. You laughed so much, that you didn’t see Ralph standing in the hallway, watching you. He didn’t know, that Corey was your brother. And seeing you with another man and being so happy, he felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him.  
“Hey, you must be Ralph!” Corey suddenly said, got up from the floor and walked up to Ralph, holding his hand out. Ralph’s face twitched, his LED blinked between red and yellow a few times when he stared at Corey’s hand and then he walked away. You looked after him, what had happened? Corey looked just as confused as you.  
  
“Did I do something?” he asked, and you shook your head.  
“Not that I know. But… hmm. I think I know what’s up. Wait here.” you walked after Ralph and eventually found him in the corner of your bedroom. He was hugging his knees and shaking violently. You sat down beside him and put your arm around him. He winced away from your touch.  
“Hey, Ralph. What’s wrong?” Ralph sobbed for a few times, but you patiently waited for him to open up. And he did.  
  
“Ralph…  **he can’t stand the thought of losing you.”**  he said, and you smiled softly, a bit amused because you knew why Ralph was afraid of losing you.  
“ **Are you jealous?** ” you asked, and Ralph shook his head.  
“Ralph saw how fun Y/N had. It was about love. Different love what Ralph and Y/N have. Better.” he sobbed, and you reached out to cup the side of his face, to make him look at you.  
“Ralph, Corey is my big brother. It’s normal I love him, he’s been my greatest protector all my life. And he’d like to meet you. That’s why I invited him over today. He wants to meet you, because I have told him so much about you.” you said, and Ralph looked at you, surprised look on his face.  
“Y/N’s brother wants to meet… Ralph? Why?” he wondered, and you smiled again.  
  
“Because he’s my big brother. He wants to see the man I love. I have met his girlfriend and I like her, now he wants to meet you.” you said, and Ralph seemed to light up that instant. He got up, lifted you up on his shoulder and spun you around.  
“Ralph is so happy!” he exclaimed, and you laughed.  
“Ralph, I’m happy that you’re happy but…  **put me down!** ” you laughed, and Ralph did as you asked. He clasped your hands to his own and kissed them.  
“Ralph loves Y/N so much. So, so, so much!” he jumped in place and you giggled at him.  
  
“Let’s go meet Corey, he’s waiting.” you said, grabbed Ralph’s hand and leaded him to the living room. Corey got up from the couch and on that instant, Ralph had gone to Corey and hugged the life out of him.  
“Ralph is so happy that Corey has protected Y/N, Corey is the best big brother ever!” he declared and Corey nervously patted Ralph’s back. You tried to stifle your giggles.  
“That’s great to hear, Ralph, but… would you please let go of me… it’s kinda hard to breathe when you are hugging… me.” Corey said in choked voice and Ralph immediately let go.  
  
“Ralph is sorry, he hopes Corey isn’t mad at him.” Ralph said, looking at his toes and Corey put his hand on Ralph’s shoulder.  
“No, I’m not mad at you. I’m just happy that Y/N has found a man like you.” he said and smiled when you kissed Ralph’s cheek. “You bring strength to Y/N and Y/N gives strength to you.” he continued his speech and you laughed.  
“Corey, you should get a clerical collar and then wed us if you continue that love speech”, you said, and Corey smiled.  
  
“Okay, okay, maybe a  _bit_  cheesy for me.” he said, and you grinned.  
“A bit? That’s cheesier than everything you have said in your whole life all together!” you smiled, and Corey pushed your shoulder playfully.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Ralph thinks Corey is funny and nice. Y/N and Corey share a lot in common, you have the same nose and same e/c eyes!” he said and jumped again in place. You and Corey smiled at him and you pressed your head on Ralph’s shoulder. After Corey left home, Ralph talked for hours how nice it was to meet Corey and you smiled. Your silly boyfriend may be damaged, but he’s still dear to you. And you were ready to fight anyone and everything for him. And he’d do same to you.


	6. Crush (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 46 with Ralph pretty please? :D -anon
> 
> 46: “Can I kiss you right now?”

He was your best friend. You’d do everything together, after you saved him from that abandoned house. He was scared of you at first, but you were patient and eventually he grew to trust you. He would let you touch him, to hug him. He loved to laugh with you and was pleased when you had let him to tend your garden with you.

Only thing was, he had grown to like you a bit more. He had a crush on you. After he realized it, he got scared. And so he kept telling himself that you wouldn’t be interested in him, that you would find someone better. Oh, how wrong he was. You had a crush on him too, but you hid it much more well, you wanted to see where your friendship was going before you try anything. Ralph couldn’t hide it so well. He started to avoid you, tried not to talk to you and when he did, he was ashamed because he started to stutter and blush, he wondered if you noticed and decided to not talk to you at all, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. You were confused about that and eventually decided to go and talk to him.

He was in his room, sitting on bed, looking out of the window beside his bed.  
“Ralph?” you called and stepped inside his room, he turned and looked at you like you were a ghost.  
“Y/N? W-what is Y/N doing h-here? R-Ralph… he wants to b-be alone.” he said and turned his gaze to his feet.  
“Ralph, tell me what’s wrong. I don’t understand, are you mad at me or what?” you asked, and Ralph’s gaze darted to you.

“Mad at Y/N? No, never!” he half-yelled and you took his hand.  
“Then tell me what’s wrong. You are my best friend.” you said and smiled at him, trying to encourage him. Ralph stared at you for a moment.  
“R-Ralph… he can’t.” he said and turned his gaze back to his feet. You leaned over to him, putting your hand on his back.

“Yes you can.” you whispered, and he glanced at you. Again, that stare. Why was he staring? But god, he looked so handsome. You caught yourself for staring back with stupid grin on your face and shook your head to put yourself out of that trance.  
“Why does Y/N like Ralph? Ralph is nothing.” Ralph asked, and you opened your mouth. He knew you liked him? How?

“Um… I… well, you are so nice and…” you began to stutter, and Ralph pulled you into a hug.  
“Ralph thinks Y/N is nice too. Y/N is a perfect friend.” he murmured on your shoulder and you sighed.  _Friend_. He talked about liking him in a  _friend_  way. Not in a  _crush_  way.  
“You are a perfect friend to me too”, you muttered, hugging him back. You stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. When you finally pulled away, you noticed Ralph blush.  
  
“Ralph has something to tell Y/N. He can’t keep it anymore from them.” he twitched and twisted his fingers.   
“What is it, Ralph?” you asked, smiling lightly.  
“Ralph has… he has feelings. Strange feelings. Towards… Y/N. H-he thinks he… loves them. A-as more than a f-friend.”

You were quiet and felt heat creeping to your face. Unbelievable, he liked you too? You noticed Ralph’s LED turn into deeper yellow, meaning he could be stressed and now regretted telling he likes you, though he didn’t say anything. He didn’t look at you anymore. You brought your hand to Ralph’s cheek, turned him to look at you again and looked at him in his one eye. You smiled and tilted your head.

 **“Can I kiss you right now?”** you asked, blush was coming to your cheeks too. Ralph looked confused for a moment, then his LED turned to lighter yellow. The blue blush on his face darkened a bit.  
“If… if Y/N wants to.” he said quietly, so you brought your lips on his. And so you kissed him. After a few moments, you pulled away from the kiss.  
“How did that feel?” you asked, smiling brightly now. Ralph stared at you a moment.  
“Y/N likes Ralph too…?” he asked, and you nodded.  
“I’ve liked you for a while.” you admitted, your own blush was darkening now.

“Could Ralph have another kiss?” he asked, looking at you lovingly.  
“I guess that’s the answer to my question.” you smiled and pulled Ralph to another kiss.


	7. Not a green thumb (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Can you do a Ralph x reader where after being together and taking him in and living with the reader he makes a garden or teaches the reader about gardening or taking care of of plants around the house“ - @artsyzar

You had been with him for a while. Your house suddenly had become greener than ever, not that you minded it, you loved flowers and plants, but you weren’t a green thumb. Ralph was so happy with tending the flowers and plants and it made you smile too. His hands were always dirty after working a whole day in garden and you eventually bought him gardening gloves, so he wouldn’t take all the dirt with him inside. In some ways, he was like a child. He got over-excited about simple things, like when his flowers blossomed for the first time or he got a new, fancy watering can and then he jumped around the house for ages. He loved your kisses and in the beginning of your relationship he flushed dark blue even if the kiss was just a quick peck on the cheek. He babbled about how he wanted to thank you for being with him somehow, but he didn’t know how. But now he had been quiet about it for several weeks.

“Y/N?” he called you and you peeked him from the kitchen.

“I’m here! I’m just making a sandwich for myself”, you answered, and he came to you, handing you a pair of orange gardening gloves. You eyed at him curiously.

“Ralph wants to teach Y/N to take care of the garden!” he exclaimed, you smiled and took the gloves to your own hands, which made him jump excitedly in place.

“Okay, Ralph. I’ll just finish this sandwich and then I’ll come”, you said and kissed him on the cheek. Ralph let out the happiest squeal and it made you chuckle.

“Y/N will be the best at gardening in no time! Ralph will teach them all about gardening!” he smiled, hugged you and went back to the garden to wait for you. You quickly threw some salad and cucumber to your sandwich, took it with you and went to the garden.

“Ralph will first show how to know how much water plant needs, Y/N can just watch, but soon they’ll be planting new flowers to their own place, Ralph has reserved Y/N their own place!” Ralph explained, and you watched him, smiling for how precious your boyfriend was, he would go through fire for you.

Soon you were on your knees, watching closely as Ralph showed you how you transfer a pot flower to ground and then you got to do it yourself. Ralph made sure your hands were steady and clapped his hands when you got your first flowers to the ground and were covering the roots with mold and then watering them.

“Y/N was very good! Ralph is so proud of them!” he exclaimed and practically jumped to hug you. You fell into ground and Ralph squeaked, immediately getting off of you. “Did Ralph hurt Y/N, he’s very sorry! He…” you cut him off with a kiss.

“No, it didn’t hurt.” you reassured and hugged him. “Thank you for showing me how to take care of the flowers. Maybe I’m a green thumb after all, I just need a little guidance.” you smiled, pulled out of the hug and held his cheek.

“Y/N  _will_  be a green thumb. Ralph makes sure they will be.” he said quietly. You both glanced the descending sun, which painted the city with its final light rays, then got up and went back inside, hand-in-hand.


	8. Darkness (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Can you do a Ralph x human!female!reader where hes in their garden and wonders where the reader is and goes finds her crying in the bedroom and comforts her” - @artsyzar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, the reader has some type of depression

Ralph watered the plants, checked the greenhouse temperatures and placed his gardening tools to their box. Then he began to wonder where you were, he hadn’t seen you after morning and you had seemed rather… absent. Was something wrong? Had he done something wrong? He decided to check on you, just in case you were sick. He found you sobbing in your bedroom, you had buried yourself under the blankets and the room was completely dark, blinds and curtains were drawn in front of the window and lights were switched off.

“Y/N? Ralph is worried, why is Y/N crying?” he asked, sitting on the bed and shifting beside you, before lying down. Your swollen eyes turned to look at Ralph.

“I-it’s nothing, Ralph. J-just some stupid… emotion swings. I have probably my menstruation coming. Yeah. I’m okay. I’m fine.” you said and tried to smile.

“Ralph doesn’t believe Y/N. He would like to believe Y/N, but he doesn’t.” Ralph said and pulled you to the hug. “Y/N is safe in Ralph’s arms.”

You were quiet for a moment, swallowing your tears away.

“Why are you so nice to me, Ralph?” you whispered.

“Because Ralph cares about Y/N. He doesn’t want Y/N to be unhappy,” he answered and pulled you closer to his chest.

“I don’t deserve your kindness,” you said, scoffing at yourself.

“Y/N does. She just doesn’t see that for some reason.” Ralph said and started to rub your back. Your breath shook.

“I’m worthless,” you said quietly and Ralph stopped for a moment.

“Why does Y/N say that?” he asked, you had helped him through his negative thinking about himself, why were you scolding yourself now?

“Because it’s the truth. I don’t deserve to be… here,” you said and started to sob again. Ralph pulled away from the hug, rising up a bit with his forearm. After staring you for a moment, he came closer to you, kissed your forehead and looked at you with his one eye.

“When Ralph… thought about those things about himself, why did Y/N help him?” he asked and you looked at him for a moment.

“Because you are my boyfriend. I love you. And you deserve to be happy.” you said through your tears and Ralph tilted his head a bit.

“Then why doesn’t Y/N deserve it? Ralph has killed a man, not on purpose but he still killed him. Y/N wouldn’t hurt a fly if not absolutely necessary.” You were quiet at his words, just staring at him. Then you tried to smile. It was a little smile, maybe not genuine but smile nevertheless.

“Thank you, Ralph,” you said to him and he pulled you into a hug again. And this time, you hugged back.

“It will be a long way for Y/N. But Ralph will help. He won’t give up on Y/N. Y/N didn’t give up on Ralph so Ralph won’t give up on Y/N.” he said and squeezed you tighter. “Ralph loves Y/N so much,” he whispered.

Maybe you had done something right in this life when you got a wonderful boyfriend like Ralph. At least one reason to keep going forward. To  _live_.


	9. Perfect (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Hi! Could I request a Ralph x Reader in which they both spend some time outside and they meet another WR600 and Ralph gets jealous and sad because he isn’t as ‘perfect’ as him anymore and he’s scared that reader will leave him, its just very angsty but fluffy, please?” -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angsty

Ralph and you sat under a tree in the park, watching how people walked by. It had been over two years after the revolution and people had somewhat accepted that they had androids living with them. Ralph fiddled with his fingers, he was clearly in thought.

“Does Y/N want to do something?” Ralph asked and you turned your gaze to him.

“I’m comfortable sitting here with you.” you smiled and put your hand on his knee. “But if you want to do something, you can say it.”

“Ralph doesn’t. He likes being here with Y/N too,” he said and smiled. Your smile widened and you leaned your head to Ralph’s shoulder. He continued fiddling with his fingers and watching it was kinda relaxing.

Suddenly, he stopped fiddling and his body stiffened. Someone walked over to us.

“Hello. Do you like this park?” someone said, you raised your gaze to meet other WR600′s eyes.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty. Are you… working here?” you asked and he nodded.

“Yes, but I get paid for it now. I like gardening too much to leave for another job.” he smiled, but his smile died when he turned his gaze to Ralph. “What happened to you, brother?”

Ralph didn’t answer at first, he glared at the other WR600 and then turned his gaze away. “Ralph is not the other android’s brother.” He then growled, though his voice was shaking. The other WR600 looked at you questioningly.

“Ralph… he was a gardener like you, a few years ago, I reckon. Then some drunk teenagers came and beat him, he became a deviant and he has some damaged software, which causes him mood swings. That’s what I know. But he’s still dear to me.” you clutched Ralph’s shaking hand and then it finally came to you what was wrong. “Oh. You should leave. Sorry, it was nice to talk.”

After the other android walked away, you pulled Ralph into your embrace. “I’m sorry, Ralph, I should’ve realized that sooner. He bothered you, right? Because he was the same model as you.”

“Ralph used to look like that. Now he looks like… like a monster!” he sobbed and you held him tighter.

“No, Ralph. You don’t look like a monster. No one does, monsters don’t look like anything, you only know a true monster when you know who they are. So you’re not even close to a monster. Monsters are mean. You’re not mean.” you spoke quietly and he clutched your hoodie in his hands. You felt something wet coming to it and you knew Ralph was crying. You shushed him, stroked his hair slowly and placed kisses on top of his head. When Ralph finally stopped crying, he got up from your lap and looked at something for a moment. You took his hand and stroked his plastic knuckles.

“Ralph loves Y/N. Y/N doesn’t know how much Ralph loves them.” Ralph whispered and you smiled.  
  
“I love you too. And that’s why I’m not going to just throw you away. If someone would throw you away, they would be stupid, heartless and they would make a poor choice. You are the best boyfriend in the world, despite that you have some software damage and it makes your mood swing. You are trying and that’s all that matters.” you kissed him to seal your words to him and then you spent all day there, cuddling under a tree. After the sun had set, after everyone else had left, you started to walk to your home, hand in hand. And after that day, you had grown closer to Ralph than ever before.


	10. Remember (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Ralph x female!human!reader Leaving notes around the house for Ralph to remind him the reader loves him and how he’s a good person etc” - @artsyzar

Ralph was digging his keys from his pockets, he wanted to make an extra good meal for you for last night, while you were at work. He had cried harder than ever before, believing that you would leave him for being so “violent” and “abnormal” and “ugly”. You had reassured him and made sure his arms were wrapped around you for the rest of the night. When he finally got the door open, he was met with a full-body mirror, placed in front of the door. There was a little, pink heart note attached to the right corner of it. Ralph placed his shopping bags down and took the note.

“ _Remember._   _Ralph. You are not ugly. Scars don’t make you ugly. You are handsome, both inside and out. ♥_ ”

Ralph looked at himself in the mirror and frowned a little. He moved the mirror to the side and went to the kitchen, only to find some more notes. He first took the one that was attached to the fridge door.

“ _Remember. You make the most succulent meals :P”_

There was one on the notice board. Under it was a picture of you and Ralph, you both were smiling in that when you looked at each other.  
  
“ _Remember_.  _You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”_

Ralph placed all the foods in the fridge and went to the couch. There was one note attached to the TV.

“ _Remember_.  _No matter what you say, or what others say, you are like a film star in my eyes.”_

Ralph started smiling a little, you had done all this for him? He went to the balcony to water his plants. There was again a note.

“ _Remember_. _You made these plants come alive. I don’t know what magic touch you bear, but with that you made me come alive too_.”

And that was it. Ralph started crying. He cried on the balcony for hours, ‘until you came home. You noticed him crying on the balcony and hurried to him.

“Ralph? What’s wrong?” you asked and dried his tears. Ralph immediately got up, got you up and kissed you passionately.

“Nothing. Ralph has absolutely nothing wrong. Y/N is the light in his life, she makes Ralph better day by day.” Ralph whispered after the kiss and you smiled.

“So you found my notes, huh?” you smiled and Ralph nodded, still tears of joy in his eyes. Then his smile dropped a little, he got up from the floor and hurried into the kitchen.

“Ralph is sorry! He was supposed to do some good food for you! He forgot!” he began to just throw the ingredients to the table and you grabbed his hand.

“Did you visit our bedroom?” you asked and Ralph shook his head.

“No, Ralph didn’t.”

“Then come with me.” you pulled Ralph to the bedroom and pointed to your wardrobe, there was one more note attached to it. Ralph read it and then came to hug you again. Then you went to make that food together.

“ _You don’t have to apologize for every single thing that goes even slightly “wrong”. You try your best and that’s ALWAYS enough. You are enough. You are special to me, you make me feel like I’m the luckiest girl in the world. I love you and always will._ ”


	11. Guardian (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Okay my last one idk if I asked already can you do one for Ralph x short!female!human!reader making him protective” - @artsyzar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted rape, mention of blood, swearing

Your feet got very tired, you had been walking for so long. Being short wasn’t easy, your feet got tired much faster than with your taller friends. Ralph noticed that and stopped you. 

“Ralph sees that Y/N is tired. Can Ralph carry her for the rest of our journey?” he asked and you smiled sweetly at him. Normally you wouldn’t let him, but you were so tired and just wanted home. You cursed yourself one last time that you had looked at the bus schedules wrong. Then you nodded and Ralph took you in his arms like a child. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your chin on Ralph’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Ralph”, you whispered and soon after that, you drifted into slumber.

***TIMESKIP***

“Hey baby, nice little ass you have there!” you heard someone shout and whistle. You lifted your head and looked around. You were still on Ralph’s arms, walking home. Or not, Ralph had stopped for some reason.

“Get down from that plastic thing, we should do something fun!” someone shouted, you felt Ralph stiffen and holding you tighter. You glared at the men and women who looked like they had stuffed themselves with booze for several years.

“Ralph, let me down. I’ll shove those idiots away,” you said, and though you felt it wasn’t a good idea in Ralph’s opinion, he let you down.

“Oooh baby, we will have so much  _fun_ together!“ One of the men, the tallest and quite muscular, came to you and squeezed your butt. You slapped his hand away.

“Hey, you dogs. Get outta the way, I and my boyfriend need to get through,” you shouted but they just laughed at you.

“That plastic-fucking-prick is your  _boyfriend_? Oh you poor thing, you have no idea of the better if you have chosen  _that_  as your boyfriend.” the man who just squeezed you, brought his hand to your cheek. You tried to push him away, though he did hardly budge.

“He’s far better what you are together”, you smirked and the man’s face turned angry in seconds.

“You little whore, you wanna see something bad? Well, I’ll show you something bad!” he said and snatched your wrist painfully. “And oh, destroy that… shitty, ugly thing,” he said, you screamed Ralph’s name, trying to get to him. 

You felt him push you against the wall, ripping your shirt open. Then… blood. Him falling to the ground. Ralph was standing behind him, holding his knife. You breathed heavily, still registering the situation, the man was still alive, he let out little voices out of the pain. People were running away, you looked at Ralph, he seemed terrified too. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees to the ground.

“R-Ralph didn’t mean to hurt him! He… he just wanted to protect Y/N, he…”

“Shush, Ralph. It… it’s alright. This was his fault. We can call an ambulance for him and explain the situation to them, they’ll understand. It was self-defense and he won’t die on that wound, you didn’t stab him in his spine.” you shivered a little and then hugged Ralph. “I was so scared I’d lose you.”

“Ralph drew out his knife as soon as he saw what that man was doing to Y/N. Ralph knew Y/N wouldn’t have the strength to fight back, that man was a lot taller and bigger than Y/N. He… he just rushed through the people and stabbed the man, he didn’t think it through.” he said, panicking a little and you sighed, putting your hand on Ralph’s shoulder.

“Like I said, I believe they’ll understand. They have to,” you said and called the ambulance.

***TIMESKIP***

Just like you thought, they did understand. And the police was grateful, because that man had been raping dozens of girls for months, and no one got him caught because he always had a big gang around him, and therefore no one dared to try catching him. You were kinda in shock for him trying to rape you, but Ralph’s presence by you when police interrogated you about details got you to relax a little. And when you got to leave, Ralph made sure you wouldn’t let go of his hand for a second. And when you got to your apartment, Ralph hugged you for a long time. And that night you slept tightly in Ralph’s arms, knowing he would protect you from nightmares of that man. He was your guardian angel. Your dreamcatcher.


	12. Family (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “This will be my first time requesting something public, sooooo. Could you write something with reader being afraid that people will find out about her relationship with ralph bc some people dont accept Android/human relationships but then someone finds out and its angsty? If not that’s ok. But thanks if you do!” - @mikkasao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst + violence + mention of drug use

Ralph and you had been together for half a year. Your family didn’t like you to have a damaged android and you had to pretend that he’s your gardener, nothing more. Your mother despised Ralph because of his scars and your father continually suggested about getting rid of Ralph and paying for a “real, human-gardener”. You had said to them that Ralph is just fine and does what it’s asked to do and you need nothing more. Your brother also hated Ralph and your little twin sisters had no opinion, but at least the other, Katy, seemed to fear Ralph. Kayla didn’t fear him so much, if not at all. At least one in the family who didn’t

And that _it_. How much you hated that word. And using it for Ralph… it was just something unbearable. Like Ralph was an object. Something to go broken and be thrown away. Like, people even use personal pronouns for their dogs, why not Ralph?

“I wish my parents will go away soon”, you muttered to Ralph, who was tending the plant in your shared bedroom. “I can’t stand them.”

“Ralph… he doesn’t like Y/N’s parents either but… he’ll try to endure them,” Ralph said, twitched a little with his fingers and you took his hands to your own, stroking his knuckles softly.

“Someday I’ll tell them. If I told now, they would destroy you. And… I don’t want to risk that.” you stroke Ralph’s damaged cheek, watching his mouth twitch a couple of times. Then he looked you in the eyes and smiled a little. You placed a kiss on his lips. “I promise everything will be alright soon.”

“Y/N?” someone said from the door and you jumped away from Ralph. You saw your other little sister, Katy, standing in the doorway, her gaze swinging between you and Ralph.

“Katy!” you exclaimed, she started backing up and you lunged after her. “No, Katy, please, I can explain!”

“Mommy!” Katy screamed and ran into your mother’s arms.

“What is it, Katy?” your mother asked and you ran your hands down your hair, knowing what was happening.

“Y/N and that scary android were kissing!” Katy screamed and started to sob against your mother’s shirt. Everyone was quiet, all gazes were on you and you were sure you were as pale as a ghost.

“I… I don’t deny it,” you said slowly and you heard your father stand up from the table.

“Where is that plastic thing, I’m going to show him that it’s not allowed to touch  _my_  daughter,” he growled, but you pushed him away as he tried to get past you. “Y/N, out of my way.”

“No, dad. I love him. He’s been my boyfriend for months.” you swallowed hard and could feel how everyone in the room started to look at you like you just had said you date a mass murderer.

“It’s an android, those things can’t feel love. Surely you know that Y/N?” your brother Ivan said, sounding a little amused and you glared at him.

“They  _do_  feel love. They  _are_  alive. And he’s the sweetest man I’ve ever known.” you muttered, slowly raising your voice as you felt anger for your family bubbling up. Everyone was quiet again, looking at you like you were crazy. “Hey, it’s not like he’s a dragon or something…”

“It seeks to have a benefit from you, it… KAYLA, GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!” your mother suddenly shouted, you looked back and saw your other twin sister Kayla in Ralph’s arms. You frowned, not registering what you were seeing.

“If Y/N loves Ralph, so do I”, Kayla said and nuzzled Ralph’s head. Kayla had always idealized you and it saved you and Ralph in this situation. Ralph seemed happy too, holding Kayla and let her play with his hair. You smiled and walked over to Ralph and Kayla.

“Ralph is really sweet, his scars aren’t so scary when you look close. Katy, come here!” Kayla called Katy, but she was too scared to come to you.

“Thank you, Kayla.” you smiled at Kayla and ruffled her hair. Suddenly you were pushed aside, Kayla was snatched from Ralph and Ralph was knocked over.

“No! Ivan, go away, don’t hurt him!” you screamed as you saw Ivan kick Ralph. After you had realized that you could do nothing, you scrambled to the bedroom, took your phone and called the police.

***

After your parents and your brothers were escorted away, you sat on the floor, holding a shaking form of Ralph. He sobbed loudly against your shirt and you had shushed him there for half an hour.

“Y/N?” you heard Kayla say and you turned your gaze to her. Katy was standing beside her, holding Kayla’s hand.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Me and Katy talked and… we would like to stay here. For longer. Forever. Mommy and daddy just fight at home and Ivan eats some red crystals that make him scary. Katy isn’t scared of Ralph anymore, she saw how Ralph was crying against you and realized Ralph isn’t a bad person.” Kayla spoke as her gaze was on the ground and arms behind her back. You looked at her, first you were bewildered at her words but then you stretched an arm out for them. They ran to you, hugging Ralph and you at the same time. You knew Ivan was using Red Ice and that mom and dad fought regularly and you would be more than happy to have your sisters for yourself. You would raise them with Ralph. You smiled at the thought.

Maybe it wasn’t the result you originally wanted to have from telling your parents about you and Ralph, but it was better.


	13. Surprises (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Heyy :) Could I please request some Ralph headcanons or an imagine where he becomes curious about kissing after seeing it on TV?” -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A VERY slight angst in the end, but other than that, none

Ralph was a sweetheart, you had saved him from the abandoned house and brought him to your home a few months earlier. And now he was your roommate and you had the slight crush on him, though you didn’t like to admit it even to yourself. He was so pure, so innocent and you felt like you would destroy his innocence if you told him about your feelings. He hadn’t even hugged you before. Or well, he had tried, he bumped into you really quickly when you were sad and then ran away. And well, it worked because it made you smile. Ralph was watching some cheesy, romantic movie on the couch when you were preparing some dinner for yourself and your friend, who was about to come to visit in just a few minutes. You were just pouring the sauce on the pasta and stir it when you heard Ralph murmur something.

“What is it, Ralph?” you asked and looked over to him.

“Ralph wonders what are those humans doing on the TV?” he asked and wrung his fingers. You walked over and saw a man and a woman kissing in the rain, the man had lifted the woman up and they both were soaked wet.

“They are kissing”, you laughed and Ralph looked confused.

“They look very happy in Ralph’s opinion,” Ralph muttered and then his gaze turned quickly to you and he shot up from the couch. “Ralph wants to kiss Y/N! If it makes people happy, Ralph wants to give happy feelings to Y/N!” You flushed bright red and then looked at your toes.

“Ralph, I must explain a few things to you about that. Um, firstly, you…” you started, but then your doorbell rang. “We’ll… we’ll talk about this later, okay?” and after Ralph eagerly nodded, you went to open the door. F/N hugged you and gave you a box of your favorite chocolate.

“It’s been so long!” they exclaimed and you smiled, hugging them back. You pulled away from the hug and glanced Ralph, who was standing behind you.

“F/N, this… this is Ralph, he’s my roommate who I told you about,” you said and smiled softly at Ralph. F/N walked over to Ralph and held their hand to him. Ralph looked at the hand, then F/N and looked confused.

“Ralph doesn’t know what Y/N’s friend is doing”, he said, twitching a little and you went over to them.

“It’s alright. F/N, Ralph doesn’t like it when strangers touch him, I don’t know if he had shaken your hand even if he knew what handshake was.” you took your friend to the table and served the pasta to them.

“How did you meet him?” F/N asked and you smiled.

“Long story short; I found an abandoned house, Ralph was in there and I took him living with me because I felt bad for him,” you said and put some margarine on your bread. You chatted about your lives, Ralph, and his dating partner for a long time, moving to the couch for the rest of the evening. But eventually, it was time for F/N to leave. They put their shoes on and jacket and you chatted for a while by the clothing rack. Then Ralph came from behind, grabbed F/N and kissed them. You looked at the sight dumbfounded and then pushed Ralph off.

“Ralph, what the hell are you doing?!” you shouted, Ralph’s LED started blinking red and he looked scared.

“Ralph is sorry! He just wanted to make F/N happy! Because they make Y/N happy, Ralph just wanted to thank them!” Ralph sobbed, shaking and twitching violently, sliding down against the wall and then it came to you.

“Um… Ralph saw some kissing earlier on TV and thought that people do that to make each other happy. I didn’t get time to explain the real cause for kissing because you came and… well, you get it.” you explained. F/N, besides looking shocked, smiled and nodded. “You can leave now, I’ll handle this with Ralph.”

After F/N left, you sat down, beside Ralph and took his hand to your own. “Ralph, you didn’t do nothing wrong. Kissing isn’t just… a way to say thank you. Well, at least not like that, you… you can kiss the one for who you deeply care about and… yeah.”

“Ralph… Ralph didn’t know. Ralph thought he should just kiss F/N, because F/N was so nice and…” Ralph started to babble and you put your finger on his lips.

“Shush, nothing to apologize for”, you said and Ralph looked at you.

“Y/N said that kisses should be given for those who Ralph cares about. Can Ralph give one to you, then?” he asked and you flushed red.

“Um… yes. If you’d like to.”

And so he kissed you, delicately and carefully. And you smiled the rest of the day. Or a week. Or a month.


	14. The past (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, Maybe you could write something about reader being in a relationship with ralph before he got damaged and then they somehow got separated but they meet later by accident and reader is shocked about Ralph’s damage and its cute and nice but angsty, idk ;; Please and thanks! -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

_It was warm. Sun was peeking through the leaves of a great pine tree at the park, you could hear cyclists ring their bells, children playing and birds singing. You were sitting on the grass, with closed eyes and just listening. Some jogger passed by you and you could hear the music they were listening as they passed you. You felt relaxed. So warm. So… happy._

_“Hello, gorgeous”, a familiar voice said above you and you smiled a little._

_“Ralph, what a handsome prince you are. Here to save me?” you joked, Ralph laughed a little, his laugh radiating with affection and then he sat beside you. You nuzzled his shoulder but he pushed you away, glancing around._ _  
_

_“Y/N, not here. Someone can see us.” Ralph said and you whined, looking into his hazel eyes.  
_

_“We never get to cuddle!” you exclaimed and Ralph smiled a little again, looking slightly downwards.  
_

_“Soon, we will. I have made a plan that I’ll escape later this night. Sure, I’ll miss this garden but… I’d rather spend my life with you.” he said and you started to smile, bouncing in place a few times, though you were sitting._

_“You’ll come to my apartment then?” you asked and he nodded, still smiling. “Okay, I’m waiting for you!”  
_

_And then you left, happily dancing as you walked away. You couldn’t stay with Ralph until evening, because the parks’ android supervisor might’ve suspected something going on._

_You waited at your apartment. And waited. And waited. But he never came._

_Next morning, you went to the park. He wasn’t there. You heard the supervisor angrily complaining how one of the gardeners had escaped and how much money he needs to buy a new one. You frowned, looking around the park. You saw no Ralph. Where had he gone?_

_And after days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, you started to realize he wasn’t coming back. And you had cried about it so much that you were sure there was no water left in you._

_***_

It was a cold, rainy day as you walked down a street. Cars were driving past you and you tried to avoid the possible puddles to splatter on you. You wrapped your jacket closer to your body, the rain felt like icy needles on your skin. It had been a year after androids were freed. You saw them regularly walking past you and every time you saw a WR600, you hoped it would be Ralph. But when he looked at you, you knew it wasn’t him.

But this cold, rainy day was different.

You saw someone come from the front, he had a tattered gardener outfit on him and a cloak. He muttered something to himself, twitching violently while muttering.

“Ralph will have to go home. Yes, he has to find a home. His systems won’t stand this kind of rain, but he… he doesn’t know where he’s going.”

 _Ralph_? You stopped along with your heart and started to stare at that strange, muttering android, who had gone against a fence, leaning his head against it, still muttering. Finally, you decided to approach the man slowly.

“Uh- sorry?” you asked, the man twitched again at the sudden voice and turned his gaze on you. His other eye was flooded with blue blood, his cheek had a gruesome scar in it and his mouth twitched while watching you. But you knew from his gaze that he was your Ralph.

“Y/N? How did Y/N find Ralph?” he asked, immediately looking down, noticing you were staring at his scar. You swallowed and very carefully, you pressed your hand on his shoulder.

“Ralph, who did  _this_  to you?” you asked, your voice wavering and your hands started to shake upon his scar.

“Humans.” he simply said and carefully looked up to you. “Humans hurt Ralph. They wanted to kill Ralph, but they didn’t succeed. Ralph knew that Y/N wouldn’t like him when he’s looking like this so… he ran away.” you saw there were tears in his eyes before he looked back down.

“What makes you think that?” you asked, delicately bringing your hand to Ralph’s damaged cheek and stroking it before Ralph jerked away.

“Y/N doesn’t know! They don’t know how Ralph is now, he’s stupid, he can’t control his anger, he threatened the little girl with a knife and… he killed a man, he was scared of him so he killed him.” Ralph sobbed and fell to his knees on the wet ground, shaking and sobbing loudly. You felt like everyone on the street was watching you, but you didn’t care anymore. You lifted Ralph up.

“Come with me. I’ll take you home,” you said and Ralph let out a surprised sound.

“Y/N doesn’t think Ralph is ugly? How they can’t see that?” Ralph asked and you slowly gripped the fabric of his cloak while walking, stopping Ralph and yourself.

“You are not ugly. You are my boyfriend and no one has permission to call my boyfriend ugly. Not even himself has a permission for that.” you said firmly. Then you stroked his cheek again, feeling the damaged flesh underneath your fingertips.  _How could anyone do this to him?_

“I… I’m still your boyfriend?” he asked, still twitching slightly and you nodded smiling.

“Haven’t found anyone who I’d need to dump”, you laughed a little and Ralph smiled a little too. Then you brought him to a kiss. You felt him put his shaking hands around you and suddenly, the cold rain didn’t feel so cold anymore. You smiled at each other after the kiss, you were softly gripping his shirt and he was fiddling with the zipper of your jacket. Maybe he was more like a child now, but he still made a great boyfriend to you. He needed all the love you could give him and you did.


	15. Soft (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’m here to give you even more Ralph! Reader is Hanks daughter and introduced her boyfriend Ralph to him? Please :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hank (Hank is considered a synonym for swearing)

The rain was pouring down from the sky, as you sat in the automated taxi, in front of your father’s house. You squeezed Ralph’s hand reassuringly, trying to calm him down. He looked absently out of the window, watching the rain droplets form patterns on the glass. You parted your lips a little and sighed. He was  _so scared_  of your father. He was fearing he wouldn’t accept him as he was.

“What if Y/N’s father doesn’t like Ralph’s scar?” Ralph suddenly asked and you grabbed his face, aiming his gaze to you.

“My father knows everything about scars. They can be in the outside…” you brushed your hand gently over Ralph’s scar and then moved it to his chest. “Or inside.” Then you were quiet for a moment, you saw Cole in your memories. Just a flash, one tiny memory but it made you smile.  _Cole would’ve liked Ralph_.

You stepped out of the cab, quickly approaching your father’s house because of the rain. You rang the doorbell, glancing at Ralph. And gosh, he looked so  _beautiful_ , when water droplets were glimmering on his hair, sliding slowly down. After staring at his hair for a moment, you gave Ralph one more kiss to make him a tiny bit braver, as you heard your father come to the front door.

“My girl Y/N!” your father, Hank, said and grabbed you to hug. You rubbed your father’s back, he didn’t smell like booze, only like pizza. Which was a good thing.

“Heyy, Sumo!” the big, furry creature came to you, crashing against you and licking your face wet. You patted it laughing and felt Ralph and your father both looking at you. Then your father turned his gaze to Ralph.

“This is THE Ralph, that you’ve been talking about every damn evening, Y/N?” your father said and looked Ralph who looked like he’s going to pee to his pants if he had a bladder. You chuckled and took Ralph’s hand to your own. He twitched slightly at the contact but then quickly grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly, like he was fearing that Hank would get a shotgun from somewhere and shoot him.

“Yes, this is him. You’ll love him, dad,” you said, smiling to Ralph and your father looked you both, standing his hands on his hips, nodding and smiling.

“I damn well hope so. But, not any man could make my daughter happy. She’s come to her dad, grumpy and pessimistic”, Hank smiled at you, an amused expression on his face and you gently punched him to his arm.

“Dad!” you laughed and you heard Ralph let out a sound, finally mustering some courage to talk.

“Y/N is not grumpy or pessimistic. She’s had Ralph to believe in himself.” Ralph said and stared at Hank.

“Oh, did she now? Y/N, where’s your respect towards our pessimistic and grumpy culture?” dad asked, smiling at you. You clutched Ralph’s arm and guided him away from the front door. You sat by the table, Hank had surprisingly cleaned it. Or then it was Connor, who was practically your big brother. And then you realized that Connor wasn’t there.

“Dad, where’s Connor?” you asked and Hank looked at the front door for the moment.

“He’s probably gone to store to buy me “real food”, he keeps reminding me that I can’t run with only drinking. But he’s gonna run with only that blue blood so I can run with my fucking booze.” Dad said. You knew he was half-joking though, you knew he knew that Connor wanted only best for Hank. After a moment of silence, he put on a TV. “So, what do you guys want to do?”

“I don’t know, we just came chilling here. Ralph, do you want to ask something from my father?” you asked, gently squeezing Ralph’s cold hand on the table and Ralph very slowly turned his eyes to Hank.

“Does Y/N’s father like Ralph’s scar?” he whimpered and Hank and you chuckled at the same time, causing Ralph to look confused.

“Well, I can’t say I  _like_  it… but it shows that you’ve fought a great battle. I’m glad my Y/N has found somebody like you.” he said and at that moment, the front door opened.

“Hello!” Connor came in and looked at Sumo, who was laying by the shoe rack and… eating something? “Hank, is Sumo allowed to eat those cookies from Y/N’s bag?”

You stood up, Hank stood up and you both lunged to Sumo.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Sumo…” Hank grabbed Sumo by the collar and forced him to back away from your bag. You took Sumo then and looked at it sternly.

“SUMO! Bad boy!” you looked at his eyes and he made a puppy dog-look at you, the yam plastered all over on his nose. “Don’t you give me that look, those cookies were for dad.” you strictly said but then couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, your eyes always give me away. Alright, you won,” you said and hugged Sumo.

“You are so fucking soft nowadays,” Hank said, standing beside you. “Ralph, have you made my daughter soft?”

“N-no, Y/N has always been so soft for Ralph. Ralph loves her. She has always been soft, it’s very comfortable to lie on her when Ralph has that- that anger attack and Y/N reassures him. She’s very soft. She’s a good pillow.” he muttered, silencing everyone.

You and your dad burst on laughter and you stood up from the floor.

“Did Ralph say something wrong?” he asked, clearly puzzled and you shook your head, pulling his forehead against yours.

“No, you say all the right things and get me to laugh every time. That’s one of the reasons I love you.” Then you kissed him and you could feel your father gag beside you. But you knew that in reality, he was a softie just like you and he was just very proud of you. And you knew he liked Ralph.  _Just like Cole would have liked him too_.


	16. To be loved (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a Ralph x human!female!reader where it’s just pure fluff and appreciation of her laying with him and loving embraces - @artsyzar

“Ralph likes being here with Y/N”, he said as he embraced you a bit tighter. “Y/N feels so warm and Ralph likes hugging her like this.” he said and you nuzzled his jaw, stroking his hair softly. He smelled like flowers and you felt how much he cared about you. He had said to you numerous times how much he loved you and you smiled at those times.

It wasn’t raining, but still, it felt like some storm was coming for the night. You clutched Ralph’s sweater while laying there on the bed.

“I love you, Ralph. You know that?” you whispered, he glanced down at you and smiled a bit. You could see how a blue blush was forming on his cheeks.

“Ralph… knows that. Although, he always doesn’t believe in that.” he muttered, his LED changing its color briefly to reddish yellow and you grabbed his face in your hands, pressing your forehead against his.

“Don’t you dare to doubt my words. I love you so much. And always will. Always remember that.” you placed a soft kiss on his scar and stroked it after kissing it. You knew Ralph loved it, he shivered every time you did that. It showed him that you loved him enough to accept his scar and his mental state because of that. And you had taught him how to keep himself calm. Now his LED blinked a soft blue, meaning that he was happy. And he looked like it, too. He smiled widely at you and seemed like he wanted to bring Jupiter to you from the sky if he could.

“Ralph is so happy he’s with Y/N…” he muttered and brought his hand on the back of your head, pressing slightly so your head would be against his chest. Then he stroke your h/c hair with slow movements.  
“I’m happy for that too.” you said quietly as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “You mean everything to me.”  
“Y/N means everything for Ralph, too.”

And you slept in his arms peacefully and he made sure you were comfortable while sleeping there. He stroke your hair all night and listened to you snuffle and hum in your sleep. And he wondered if your words were true.  _Was he really someone who deserved to be loved_?

But he knew that you never would say things such as that to Ralph if you didn’t mean it. And so he hugged you tighter and decided to love you harder. Because there would be no limit for loving you.


	17. Ticklish (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about a cute Ralph x reader where like maybe Ralph is hugging her from behind and he brushes her in a ticklish spot (and of course cause he’s observant and good with his hands) he likes hearing her laugh and being playfully loving while tickling her over and over - @artsyzar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A bit of swearing

It was the worst day at work. Your boss just kept yelling at you, like he wouldn’t know you were trying. You truly were. You just wanted to get the work done and then resign with your middle fingers up to your boss, but you knew that wasn’t possible at that moment. Too many valuable investors were in game right now, too many held the cards for you moving up. And you wanted to see your boss’ face when he would get to know that you would be now his boss. But moving up like this wasn’t easy, you were sure your boss saw the potential and ambition in you and tried to squish it down, because he didn’t want you to rise higher than him. A greedy bastard. You were so happy to get home, you’d just enjoy Ralph’s embraces and you would cuddle with him on sofa for the rest of the day. You opened the front door and let out an exhausted breath.

“Ralph? I’m home!” you called, and you heard his footsteps approaching. He smiled at you at first, but then his smile faltered.

“Y/N looks like she’s not feeling well.” he said, came to you in seconds and helped your coat off. His touch felt so good after this long and exhausting day. “Ralph will help her!”

“Thanks, Ralph. This really means much to me.” you said, smiling at him. He gave you a bit worried look.

“Ralph wants to know what is the reason of Y/N being so sad?” he asked, clasping your hands in his. His hands were so warm, although he was an android. You pulled your other hand away from Ralph’s grasp and brought it to his face, stroking his scar gently with your thumb.

“My boss again.” you said and sighed. “He wants my project ready by tomorrow at 9am to his desk. The problem is, I barely even have started that because I thought I get a month to do it… and he gave the job to me a few days ago.”

“That’s really unfair for Y/N!” Ralph exclaimed as his LED started blinking between yellow and red. “Ralph doesn’t like Y/N’s boss.”

“I know, Ralph.” you said, taking Ralph’s hand to yours. “But let’s forget that asshole. I’m making food for us.”

Though Ralph didn’t  _need_  food, he still loved eating your foods. You went to the fridge and pulled your salad ingredients from there and started to prepare your salad. Suddenly, you felt how something wrapped around your waist. You looked down and saw Ralph’s hands. He kissed your bare shoulder while hugging you.

“Ralph wants to help Y/N”, he said, his voice was not high-pitched like you had learned to hear by now. It was lower, like with those “normal” WR600’s. He was so serious with helping you, that he wanted to make food with you. Previously he didn’t want to make food with you, because he was afraid it would be really bad. And he didn’t understand that it wasn’t because of his cooking skills, but it was because of that he wanted to serve you a dead rat the first time you ate together. You smiled a little, looking at the lettuce in front of you, your knife set aside it.

“Okay, Ralph. Would you cut the tomato and onions?” you asked, and Ralph complied your order, letting go of you. His hand accidentally brushed your ribs and you burst into laughter, nearly hitting your head to the counter because you bent onwards.

“Ralph is sorry! What did he do, did he hurt Y/N?” he came back to you in milliseconds, again accidentally brushing your ticklish spot. You again started to laugh and fell to the floor.

“Hahahaha, R-Ralph, s-stop, it’s not hurting, it’s because I’m extremely ticklish on that spot.” you said, Ralph seemed to process the information for a bit, because his LED was blinking yellow and then he smiled.

“Y/N is ticklish?” he asked, and you nodded. Bad mistake. He came over you and started tickling you again. You rolled on the floor, laughing like crazy and you felt like your neighbors were thinking that you’ve become insane, when you’re laughing like a maniac.

“R-R-Ralph, hahahahaha, s-s-stop!” you laughed and after a moment, he stopped. He pulled you up from the floor and pressed his forehead against yours, brushing your h/c hair away from in front of your e/c eyes.

“Ralph likes when you laugh, it makes him happy too.” he said quietly, and you smiled at him.

“Oh, Ralph. You mischievous tickle-attacker.” you said and ran your hands through his soft, auburn hair. He embraced you warmly and you buried your head to his shoulder. “Thank you, Ralph.”

“For what?”

“For making my day better. You don’t believe how bad day I’ve had, I guess my boss needs tickling too.” you said, hugging him a little bit tighter. Ralph was quiet for a moment.

“Ralph can come tomorrow to tickle Y/N’s boss.” he suddenly said in a serious tone and you let stifled giggles against his shoulder.

“You silly little baby boy. You are so cute.” you murmured against his shoulder.

And from that day, Ralph made sure he tickled you every day, or at least every week. And it always made your day or week better.


	18. Sleeper (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay another one I’m sorry i love your writing. A Ralph x human!female!reader where he comes home from groceries or gardening and sees her sleeping and for a moment he just admires her sleeping peacefully and adorably and he carries her to bed and cuddles with her 

Ralph carried the groceries to your home. He was volunteering to it, because he saw you were feeling lazy and tired at morning and insisted you to stay home, because you might get a fever if you’re sick or something. Besides, he knew by now what you needed to buy, you just said the foods you were about to make, and he knew exactly the ingredients needed to do them. He was an android, after all. So you were staying home, reading a book.

The sound of cheering children on the playground of your apartment house made Ralph smile, before he stepped inside. He  _loved_  kids. And maybe he would someday have them with you? He thought about making a meal to you and maybe talking about that possibility. Would you be eager to have kids too with him?  _Would he be a great father_?

He fiddled with the keys, turned key on the lock and front door opened with a small creak.

“Y/N? Ralph is home!” he called but you didn’t answer. He frowned, and his LED was turning yellow. What was going on? LED turned to orange. What if you were hurt? LED turned to red. What if… you were dead? “Y/N!” he shouted, panicking and heard a soft hum coming from the living room. He lunged there and red immediately turned back to yellow and then blue.

You were sleeping. You looked so peaceful while sleeping. So  _beautiful_. Ralph watched you and tilted his head. Your chest rose up and down slowly, your hair was all over your face, a small trace of drool was dripping down from your mouth and your hands were still holding that book. Ralph stared at you and a small smile formed on his face. He carefully approached you, took your book gently from your hands and placed it on the coffee table. Then he slowly slid his arms around you, picking you up. You hummed in your sleep, but didn’t wake up. Ralph brought you to your shared bedroom, placed you on the bed and walked around the bed, coming to lay down beside you. He carefully wrapped his arms around you, holding you close, your face turned to him. You clutched his shirt in your sleep and smiled. You slept there for two hours and seemed surprised, when you noticed you were in bed and that Ralph was holding you. You smiled at him and he returned the smile. You kissed him softly

“I think you’d be a great father. I thought I should talk about having a kid… or kids soon, but I fell to sleep and… anyway. I know you love kids. And I think we’d do just fine as parents.” you mumbled to him and smiled a bit. He looked puzzled and his eyes flickered up and down your face. Then he threw himself against you, sobbing against your shirt, wetting it with his tears.

“Ralph? What’s wrong?” you asked, slightly panicking you’ve said something wrong. You ran your hands through his auburn hair in slow movements, shushing him. He cried and cried and cried and you began to grow worried, had you wakened up some bad memory? Why you brought that child matter  _now_? Why you couldn’t wait for later, you had now traumatized Ralph again and…

“Ralph is so happy!” he practically screamed against you and you looked down at him.

“W-what?” you stuttered, your stroking through Ralph’s hair stopped as well and he looked at you smiling, his both eyes in tears. You wondered if he saw anything through them, though his other eye was blind anyway.

“Ralph… he wants to have kids with you, he has been wanting it for a long time but he didn’t dare to bring that up. He was fearing you’d reject him.” he said and smiled at you. You slowly started to smile at him as well and brought your hand to his cheek.

“Oh, Ralph. You silly boy. You know I like kids too and you’ll be the best father to our kids.” you whispered and kissed him. He embraced you lovingly and you stayed like that the whole evening, stroking each other. And when the sun had set down, you went to make that food. And even then you continued to cuddle and kiss in the kitchen. And you knew how wonderful your life will be, if just Ralph stuck on your side.


	19. Sick (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: My last one for this time a Ralph x female human reader where she’s sick and drowsy and stuffy and since he can’t get sick he’s really trying to take care of her and makes sure she gets rest and is fed - @artsyzar

”Y/N should not try to get up!” Ralph lunged to you and tried to get you back to the bed. You groaned and coughed.

“Ralph, the work is not going to do itself, I have to make some calls and… achoo!” you sneezed so hard you fell back to the bed, hitting your head on bed’s headboard. Great. Now you had a headache too. Ralph tucked you into your bed and sat by your bedside for a moment, observing you.

“Ralph… is going to make you some tea now. Y/N must not exit the bed.” he said in a non-Ralphy tone and you groaned.

“Ralph, I already told you, I have wo…”

“Y/N’s work must wait! Ralph doesn’t want Y/N to work herself to hospital-condition. She’s already drowsy and on the verge of fainting. She can’t walk straight and…” Ralph started to babble, and you rolled your eyes, he had won.

“Alright! I’ll stay in bed. Just for this day. Okay?” you asked, and Ralph seemed excited, he clapped his hands together, bouncing a bit at your agreement.

“Great! Ralph makes some tea to Y/N and makes sure Y/N will have the best day possible… as sick, Y/N doesn’t even remember being sick soon!” he exclaimed and went to make that tea. You smiled at yourself, your dear boyfriend maybe cared for you too much, but he meant well. And maybe you weren’t in working condition at that moment… you heard how tea was poured into the mug and some clangs were heard from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Ralph.” you smiled at him as he placed the tray with a large mug of tea, some mashed vegetable soup and a few chocolate cookies beside you, on the nightstand.  _He must’ve done that vegetable soup earlier_. They smelled so good, but you couldn’t drink the tea yet, it was too hot. You took the soup and started slurping it slowly.

“Does Y/N want to do something?” Ralph asked as he sat down on your bedside, stroking your h/c hair gently.

“Could we… watch a movie?” you asked, and Ralph looked at the TV on your bedroom wall for a moment.

“Yes, Y/N and Ralph can watch a movie. What movie does Y/N want to watch?” Ralph asked, looking back at you, and you shrugged.

“Something which keeps us occupied for a couple of hours. It’s boring to just sit here and do nothing besides of sneezing occasionally.” you shifted your position a little and sneezed again. You blew your nose to the tissue and threw the tissue into the trash can, which was almost full of used tissues.

“Oh, Ralph knows!” he said and put on your TV. He browsed your digital movie library for a moment and then stopped by your favorite movie.

“I didn’t know you’d like to see that. It’s almost thirty years old!” you giggled, and Ralph smiled at you.

“Y/N has told me so much good of this movie and Ralph wants to see it!” he said and looked at you. “Does Y/N want to watch this with Ralph?”

You nodded. “Go ahead.”

And after the movie started, Ralph came beside you under the sheets and cuddled you gently, stroking his thumb against your bare shoulder. And eventually, you fell asleep in his arms after drinking your tea, since you hadn’t slept at all last night because of your constant sneezing, stuffed nose, sore throat, and headache. Ralph watched the rest of the movie alone, though he made sure you were comfortable in his arms. And after the movie ended, he shut down the TV and put the lights out in your apartment. Then he came beside you again, making sure you were sleeping well and comfortably. You clutched his shirt in your sleep, smiled and mumbled something. Ralph stroke your hair in gentle movements and smiled as well. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like you. He was feeling you were like that protagonist and his girlfriend, they have problems, but they keep rowing through them. Just like you had done with Ralph. Ralph didn’t believe in himself at first, but you had taught him to accept his scars and believe it when you said that you love him. Ralph wanted to believe that your story wouldn’t end. Like it didn’t end in that movie couple, either.

And boy, he really loved that movie.


	20. Artists (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ralph x female!human!reader where the reader I am artist and their home is decorated with artwork and plants and stuff and it’s being cute like the life theyre creating together as a couple -anon

Your paintbrush left beautiful, red traces on the canvas. Your nose filled with smells of flowers, you breathed slowly in and made a second, orange trace. You made little blue details and added little white lines to make the auburn look more realistic.

“What is Y/N painting?” your boyfriend asked from behind and you turned to him, smiling.

“Come”, you said and shuffled away from the canvas. Ralph observed your painting for a bit. “It’s not ready yet but…”

“Is that… Ralph?” he suddenly asked, looking at the painting and you smiled, nodding.

“Yes, it is you. I thought I wanted to show to everyone how much you mean to me.” you said, blushing a little. Ralph looked at you, smiling widely and then he brushed your nose with his thumb. You looked at him questioningly.

“Y/N had paint on her nose.” he said, and you grinned, looking down.  _He was so cute_.

“We painters usually have our hands covered in paint. It’s just part of what we do.”

“Ralph is an artist too! He makes plants come alive and can make them grow in a way no one else can!” he exclaimed and jumped a little.

“I… I hadn’t thought about it that way. But, I guess you are an artist, in some way. Just like me.” you smiled and booped his nose with your paint-covered hand. You giggled at the sight. “Now you have paint on your nose too.”

You laughed together and the rest of the evening, Ralph looked at you create. He admired you so much, he loved you and was so happy he had found someone like you. Someone who cared, who always found the right words to calm him down. Someone with such a beautiful smile, as you looked over your shoulder from time to time, smiling at Ralph.

You had once painted your hands to look the same as Ralph’s, to show him that they don’t make him ugly. You had painted a scar on your cheek to show Ralph you didn’t look ugly with it, so why would Ralph look ugly. You had taught him through your painting that he’s enough. That he’s always enough. And slowly, he had learned it. And he loved you even more for teaching it to him. You were artists – free to be what you are, you could paint your own story to the gigantic canvas and show the world you were not afraid of anything or anyone. Not anymore. And as your paintbrush did it’s marks to the canvas and as Ralph’s plants occupied every room, you knew you were  _perfect_  for each other.


	21. A flower (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiiiii. Can you do a Ralph x reader where the reader is super tired one night and since Ralph’s an Android he doesn’t need sleep so he tries getting the drowsy reader to bed -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild swearing

“Y/N should sleep.” Ralph said quietly from the armchair beside you. You glanced at him and smiled softly.

“I know, Ralph. But not yet, I’m working. I promise that I go to sleep soon.”, you yawned and tried to type the documents on your computer. Almost every word had a typo in it and you groaned in frustration. You should’ve done this earlier.

“Ralph won’t let Y/N overwork!” he exclaimed, and you jumped in surprise from sudden, loud voice. “Ralph is sorry… he didn’t mean to scare Y/N.” he said, twitching a little and fiddling with his fingers. You reached out to take his hand.

“It’s okay, Ralph. I just…  _have_  to make this document already. But if you want me to go to sleep, why don’t you go make the bed ready? You could cuddle me until I fall to sleep. I’ll come there in five minutes. I promise.” you smiled, Ralph started to smile too.

“Okay! Ralph goes to make the bed ready! For his dear Y/N!” he jumped away and you smiled, turning your gaze back to computer.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

“Y/N? Why hasn’t Y/N come to bed? Ralph has been waiting for a long time…” you startled when you heard Ralph’s disappointed voice from the dark and looked at him sadly.

“I’m so sorry, Ralph. Something came up, I have to make three more documents ready after this one. I can’t sleep tonight.” you said and kept typing.

A moment, it was quiet. Then you saw Ralph, who shut the laptop cover and lifted it away from you.

“Ralph, you can’t just…” you protested, but Ralph didn’t answer. He slid his arms around your body and lifted you up, receiving a small yelp of surprise from you.

“Ralph, what are you doing?” you asked, and Ralph glanced at you.

“Ralph won’t let Y/N work themselves to the verge of exhaustion. Ralph will help them to get to bed.” Ralph said and started walking towards the bedroom.

“One sleepless night doesn’t hurt, and my boss is gonna kill me if…”

“Y/N’s boss hasn’t probably slept for many nights and that’s why he’s always so angry. Ralph won’t let the same happen for his Y/N.” Ralph said with determination and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“All right! You won.” you said and Ralph lowered you on bed, tucking you in, and then coming beside you. You turned to face Ralph, stroking his undamaged cheek softly.

“Y/N must sleep.” Ralph whispered, and you smiled.

“What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?” you asked, and Ralph frowned in confusion. “Always taking care of me and guaranteeing I don’t make any harm to myself.”

“Y/N deserves someone like that. And Y/N is a flower. And flowers need tending.” Ralph said and you blushed.

“I love you, Ralph.”

“Ralph loves Y/N too.”


	22. Smile (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Am I the only one who likes the poncho/scarf/shawl that Ralph wears over his uniform. Can you do one where the reader where’s his or one that looks like his and he just finds it adorable. It can be short or a drabble if you want @artsyzar

Ralph always had his cloak on. It was very dear to him and even after he moved to your house, he didn’t want to let go of his cloak. He had said that it resembles him that he’s free, that he won’t have to go back, being a machine. He could be with you, without fear that somebody finds him, and he gets deactivated. After all, androids had earned equality with humans a few months back.

Though, Ralph had some doubts about your relationship. He continually was fearing to accidentally hurt you, or that you would get bored with him. That he wouldn’t be good enough for you. Your reassurances helped, but you had to reassure him several times a week, and sometimes the reassuring took usually three hours. First two hours he was sobbing against you and scolding himself and the last hour you had to whisper continuously to him that he’s enough and that his scar doesn’t make him a worse person.

You wanted to show the affection for him in a more different way, so you went to the clothing store and bought something…

***

“Ralph, I’m home!” you called, as you stepped into your shared apartment.

“Y/N! Ralph has made food for Y/N and he has been cleaning, he has worked really hard and…” Ralph’s babbling was stopped like some wall had just risen up in his throat. He stared at you, dumbfounded. You smiled at him and fiddled with the hem of your new, grey poncho.

“Do you like it?” you asked, still smiling widely. Though, you weren’t sure if Ralph took it as an act of mockery or praise. Fortunately, it was the latter. He lunged at you and lifted you in the air, spinning you around while hugging you.

“Ralph loves it! So much! Y/N looks so great with that on, he loves Y/N so much!” he exclaimed, and you laughed, hugging him back and kissing his cheek. When Ralph lowered you down, his eyes looked you up and down, and then he made his signature happy dance. You giggled and reached out to take his hand. He clasped your hand between his hands and kissed it. You both sat down on the floor, neither of you didn’t exactly know why but it seemed suitable for that situation. Ralph watched in awe as your poncho spread on the floor like it was a mighty cloak of a royal.

“Ralph loves his Y/N. Y/N always shows Ralph that someone loves him. And he needs it, he…” his voice broke as tears started to roll down from his eyes. You knew they were happy tears and you smiled at him, gliding your thumb over his scarred cheek.

“Aww, Ralph. How can you be so perfect? Perfect mix of cuteness, silliness, kindness, and looks are a plus.” you winked at him and giggled, as his blue blush hurried to his cheeks.

“Y-Y/N is p-perfect too.” he glanced down, before you gently grabbed his chin and kissed him. You laid your forehead against his, closing your eyes. He took your hands to his lap and closed his eyes too.

And you both smiled.


	23. Heart made of flour (Jerry x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Hello! I was wondering if I could request a jerry baking fluff imagine? Please?”

You loved baking. It made you forget everything around you, if you were focused enough to bake. You made something almost every day and you could bake anything. Doughnuts, cakes, cookies, bagels, bread, muffins, you name it. And your red-haired boyfriend was fascinated about it, he always watched you bake and was so happy it made you smile so much. When your friends or family came over, he got to be a waiter, the flowery apron tied around his waist and your friends loved him, when he got to do what he was designed to do; to entertain. To bring smiles on everyone’s faces. But still, your smile was always the brightest. You were so proud of your boyfriend. You were so happy that you had met him, along with the other Jerrys. You just wanted to explore the old amusement park with a couple of your friends, you had all been there as a child. You wanted to feel the nostalgia. What you didn’t know, was that all the Jerrys were abandoned there after the park was closed. You felt so bad for them and fortunately, they believed you eventually, when you told them that you meant no harm.   
  
They all may have looked the same but they all had their own personalities. And this Jerry had you blushing almost right away when he talked to you. Afterwards, he had told you that when he first saw you, he thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And when had talked to you for a while, he felt something warm in his chest. He wasn’t sure what it was at first, but it didn’t take long for him to realize what he felt. When his artificial heart pumped thirium ten times faster as it should, he knew. Only thing was that he had never experienced love or such an affection for someone and he was sure that you wouldn’t hold the same feelings for him. Boy, he was so wrong. And here you were. Laughing with your friends and your friends kept telling you how lucky you were to have such a nice, polite and gentle boyfriend, who knew how to bring smiles on everyone’s faces by jokes and many other ways.

One time, you were baking together. You threw flour at him and he tickled you by your ribs. He lifted you to the counter and kissed you. Then you threw some more flour at him and you were both giggling messes. After you both were covered in flour, you took your phone and snapped a selfie, where you look at the camera cross-eyed and he kisses your cheek, which you place as your new phone wallpaper. You kissed him again and booped his nose.

“I love you, my silly flour boy”, you say to him.

“We love you too, our gorgeous bun princess”, he said and got you laughing.

“Bun princess?” you wrinkled your nose, amused.

“You make the best buns, that’s why”, he said as he leaned towards you so your noses touched.

“You haven’t even tasted them”, you half-whispered, bringing your hands to the sides of his neck.

“Yeah, but F/N told us.” he grinned and kissed your cheek. You stared each other for a while and then you continue baking. God, what did you do to deserve such a caring and wonderful boyfriend? You glanced at him occasionally when he stirred the dough beside you and he would return your gaze and smile at you, that beautiful smile. You wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of your life to that smile. You wanted to feel his hands combing through your hair every day for the rest of your life. You wanted it now and you wanted it eighty years from now. Sometimes, some grumpy human on the street would make a nasty comment of you being together, but it didn’t hurt anymore. You knew they were just jealous because you had such an amazing boyfriend. Maybe your mother, father, brother, sister, cousin or aunt wouldn’t accept you being together at first, but they would accept it in some degree eventually. You had blood, bones and flesh inside you and he had wires, plastic, blue blood and metal inside him. But in the end, it didn’t matter.  
  
“Y/N is beautiful”, he said as he nuzzled your neck. You had finished baking and now you just waited for those cookies to bake in the oven. You were about to watch a silly comedy movie. Especially Jerry loved those, because he loved to laugh. And you loved hearing him laugh. After the cookies were done, you grabbed a pack of chips along the cookies and you started to watch the movie, you laid back on Jerry’s stomach and he held a hand on your hair. And you watched that movie, laughing and eventually you fell asleep on Jerry. He carried you to bed and came laying down beside you. He didn’t need sleep, but he could “sleep” by putting his systems in rest mode and make them wake up again at seven in the morning, so he could make you breakfast. It was much nicer to sleep beside you, since he hadn’t anything to do in the house while you slept. And you felt safer when Jerry’s arms were around your waist.

You love him, and he loves you. And together you would go through anything. And that’s all that matters.


	24. You deserve us (Jerry x android!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maybe 18&34 with Jerry and an android reader? Maybe a happy ending? Please? ^^ -anon
> 
> 18: “ I wish i’d never met you. ”   
> 34: “ I don’t deserve to be loved. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst & violence flashback

_It was dark. He had locked you in that room again, to sob in the corner and wait for his return. He had hit you, burned your arms with his cigarette lighter and you couldn’t escape from him, because he always kept you in that dark, small, locked room so you couldn’t try escaping. He had been beating you since the very beginning, which made you wonder that did he buy you in the first place for just his sick games?_  
  
Wonder, think. You had thoughts. Androids weren’t supposed to have their own thoughts. You were scared, why were you having thoughts?

_“Oh Y/N, I’m home! Let’s continue our fun games, shall we?” he called from the door, you whimpered and tried to look as small as possible in your corner. He opened the door, he had a metallic bat with him._

_"_ _Please! Please let me be, why I can’t just clean this house and be your servant, I-“ you pleaded but he cut you off.  
_

_“Because you are mine! You are not alive, you are a machine without any humanity! And because of your kind, I lost my job! You are the best servant if you just play along nicely…” he growled and came to you. He was about to hit you with his bat, but this time you ran away from him. You saw a kitchen knife on the table and grabbed it._

_“Stop! I’ll use this if you come any closer!” you yelled but he just smiled mockingly at you._  
  
“You think you could use that on me? You are just a stupid, worthless machine.” he said and came to you with his bat. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. “You are not alive, like me. You will play my games or else I’ll-“ his sentence was stopped when you shoved the knife inside his stomach. “

_I **am**  alive.” you said, and stabbed him again, this time in the heart and watched him spit blood and fall on the floor, still coughing blood. You whimpered when you realized what you had done and ran away from your now ex-owner’s house._

_***_

Your boyfriend Jerry snuggled beside you and you flinched at sudden contact.

“We love you”, he said, and you sighed.

“Why? Why would you love me? I’m nothing like you.” you said, voice cracking and Jerry looked up to you.

“Because you are so beautiful, helpful and your smile is the best one in the world. We love you because you are so good at heart.” he said and you huffed.

“I’m not “good at heart”. I’m evil.  **I don’t deserve to be loved.** ” you said, and Jerry looked at you, confused look in his face.

“We don’t understand. What do you mean?” he asked, and you stood up from the couch you were sitting.

“I mean that I’m evil. I don’t deserve any love or that someone cares about me. I… I have killed my owner, no android should do that, I should have just run away and not kill him…” you mumbled, and Jerry stood up from the couch too. He put his hands on your shoulders and kissed your other, bare shoulder.

“You had no choice. He kept you as a prisoner and did mean things to you, he deserved it. We understand that you killed him, we think we would have done the same in your situation.” he said quietly but you just scoffed.

“You didn’t know him. How can you say he deserved to die?” you asked, turning to him.

“Because we believe you. You have scars on your arms from what he did to you. You have been traumatized. How can we not believe you?” he said and tilted his head.

“I don’t… I don’t deserve you.  **I wish I’d never met you.** ” you muttered, and Jerry hugged you, squeezing you tight against him.

“We know you don’t mean that.” he said, but you pushed him away.

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t deserve you. I… we should just split up.” your voice cracked again, and Jerry pulled you into another hug.

“No. Y/N, we can’t let you go. We love you too much. If you’re unhappy, then we’re unhappy.” he said, and you felt tears coming to your eyes. You felt like pushing him away again, but instead you threw your arms around him.

“I… I don’t-“ you started but Jerry interrupted you.

“Don’t say that. We know that’s not true.” he whispered, and you hugged him tighter. And when you pulled away from the hug, Jerry took your face in his hands and kissed you.

“We love you. We won’t let anything happen to you. And every time you feel like this, we’ll bring your mood back up.” he said, and you felt yourself smile a little.

“What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend like you?” you asked, watching him teary-eyed, and Jerry smiled. He pressed his forehead against yours.

“That’s more of our Y/N. You deserve us, always remember that. You don’t need to be special android that has never done anything wrong to deserve us.” he said softly and kissed you again.


	25. Happy (Jerry x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Could you write an Jerry (just one) with an android reader and its just nice and sweet? Would be super nice!” -anon

He was the boyfriend you always dreamt to have. After the android revolution, you had a chance to live in peace. You had an apartment, you had nice neighbors and you both had jobs. Jerry had one in the local ice cream shop and you were working at the nearby restaurant as a waiter. You both had the jobs which fitted your software, but you liked them too. Jerry wanted to have smiles on children’s faces when he talked to them while popping the ice cream on their cones. And sometimes on your day offs, you came to look at him while he was working. And you couldn’t hold back a smile. Seeing those happy children who giggled and their parents smiling too was everything Jerry wanted. And it made you happy too.

“Y/N!” he called when he saw you coming in. He came from behind the desk and hugged you. “It has been an awesome day to us, children came to see us and they talked to us, they said they love it when we are back”, Jerry babbled and you smiled at him warmly.

“It’s no wonder, you are the funniest man on the earth,” you said booping his nose, making him giggle.

“Well, you are the best dating partner in the world. I love you, Y/N.” he said and then someone chuckled from your side.

“Jerry, it’s nice your sweetheart came by and I swear you guys are really cute together, but Jerry, you’ve got work to do. No customers at the moment but you need to wash some dishes and fill up some of the ice cream boxes.” Jerry’s boss said and Jerry looked at you apologetically.

“It’s fine, we’ll see each other later, you’ve got work to do. Lazy bun,” you said and Jerry smiled. He kissed you for goodbye and went back to work, waving for you as you left the shop.

***

After a few hours, you were walking down the street, holding hands. You stopped for a moment, looking at the sky and the beautiful sunset that painted the city with its yellow rays. After some time, you noticed Jerry staring at you.

“What?” you asked smiling and Jerry shook his head.

“We… we are just really happy that you are with us. You mean so much to us,” he said quietly, melting his skin away while holding your hand. You saw a flicker of cotton candy, heard amusement park music, saw the lights, children smiling and then yourself. You felt how your - or Jerrys - heart started to race when you saw yourself smiling, and heard Jerry’s thoughts about how Jerry had thought that kids were the thing that makes him the happiest. But then he realized that you made him happier than a million smiling kids would. Jerry pulled his hand away and you opened your eyes, which you had closed a moment ago. You smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

“I’m happy too that you’re with me. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the whole world,” you said after kissing him, Jerry beamed at your words and kissed you again and after that, he held you close to him and you whispered sweet things to each other. And you stayed like that until the sun had completely set. It started raining and you ran home, laughing. What you didn’t know, was that everyone who saw you there, laughing, soaked in rain, thought that you look the happiest couple that has ever lived.


	26. A teaching lesson (Connor x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor learns Finnish with the reader.

“Y/N?” Connor called when he walked towards your desk.

“Yes, Connor?” you smiled and spun around your chair, so you could face him.

“I want to learn your native language”, he said with a serious face and it made you chuckle.

“You want you learn Finnish? Why?” you asked, tilting your head.

“Because I don’t have that language programmed. And because I want to learn.” he said and stared at you, he was probably scanning whether you would say yes.

“Yeah, all right. C’mere.” you beckoned him to sit on a chair beside you. He did so and again he stared at you, apparently waiting you would start to blurt out everything in Finnish. And leaning on that, you tilted your head and narrowed your eyes at him. “You know that I can’t teach you everything in one sitting?”

“Yes”, he answered, and you grinned.

“Okayyy… so. What do you want to learn first?”

“How about… numbers?” he suggested, and you nodded.

“I’m gonna just go and count to ten in Finnish, okay?” he nodded so you began. “Yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä, viisi, kuusi, seitsemän, kahdeksan, yhdeksän, kymmenen.” Connor’s LED flashed yellow for few seconds as he registered the information and then he repeated those numbers. His pronunciation was perfect, though he was programmed to learn to pronounce from hearing.

“What’s teen in Finnish?” he suddenly asked, and you frowned.

“Teini… why do you ask?“

“Yksiteini, kaksiteini, kolmeteini, neljäteini…” he began and got you burst into laughter.

“N-no, no, no! S-stop, I-I’m dying from this laughter!” you held your stomach as you laughed, and you were sure all the eyes in the DCPD were on you.

“What?” Connor asked and looked at you, he was clearly puzzled.

“I-I thought you meant teen, like a teenager”, you said and got yourself together. “It goes like this; yksitoista, kaksitoista, kolmetoista, neljätoista, viisitoista…”

“Kuusitoista, seitsemäntoista, kahdeksantoista, yhdeksäntoista… what’s twenty?”

“Kaksikymmentä. And then kaksikymmentäyksi, kaksikymmentäkaksi and so on. Thirty is kolmekymmentä, forty is neljäkymmentä and hundred is sata, two hundred is kaksisataa, thousand is tuhat and million is miljoona.” His LED again flashed yellow and he turned to you.

“How about greetings?” he asked, and you thought about it a moment, there are many ways to say hello in Finnish.

“Well, the “normal” one is easy. Hei, like hey. And then there’s a “formal” one, “päivää”. But most Finns use just “moi”, “moro”, “terve” and things like that. Terve means also being healthy but it’s also a greeting. There are more ways to say hello, but I think those are the most important ones.”

“What about family? Like what do you call your father, mother, sister and such?” Connor asked, and you sighed, wondering how long this will take.

“Father is isä, iskä, isi, but most call them “faija”. Mother is äiti but most call their mother “mutsi”. Sister is sisko, but some also call their sister “systeri”. Brother is veli, but some call their brother “broidi”. Sibling is sisarus. Grandma is isoäiti, but most call their grandma mummu, mummi or mummo. Mummo may also mean any old woman. You could say “anna tuon mummon mennä ensin”, which means “let that old woman go first”. Grandpa is isoisä, but most call their grandpa ukki, vaari or pappa. And again, pappa and vaari could mean any old man. Cousin is serkku. Aunt is täti, uncle is setä, if he’s from your dad’s side and eno if he’s from your mom’s side. Setä or täti could also mean any man or woman, though people use that mostly with children.”  
Connor was quiet for a moment. “What about some basic sentences?” You sighed again, you couldn’t spend all day teaching Finnish to Connor.

“You can go by perkele. That’s all you need, everyone understands what you want if you just say perkele.” you said, turning to your computer again, work wouldn’t do itself.

“Then why did you teach me all those things if you can manage in all areas with that “perkele”?” Connor asked, and you felt like bursting into laughter again, it was so weird hearing Connor say perkele.

“Okay, maybe that isn’t a wonder word and the solution to everything but Connor, please, could we continue another time? I really need to make these reports and I don’t have time to teach you every word and thing in Finnish right now. It’s a complicated language.” you groaned, and Connor tilted his head.

“Could you give me an example that would show how complicated language Finnish is?” he asked and you thought for a moment.

“Well… Kokko, kokoo kokoon koko kokko. Koko kokkoko? Koko kokko. It would mean Kokko, gather together the entire bonfire. And then this Kokko asks: The entire bonfire? And the first speaker answers: The entire bonfire. And kuusi palaa. It could mean… six pieces. Or that spruce is on fire. Or that your moon is on fire. So… yeah. Another time, please.” Connor looked puzzled for a moment, but then nodded and left your desk. _Boy, this teaching thing would be a long project_ …


	27. The art of asking (Connor x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader asks Connor to move in with them.

You fiddled with your fingers as clock ticked forward. You wanted to ask Connor to move in with you, but you weren’t sure if Connor would also think it’s a good idea. He came over often and you were nearly glowing from happiness when he did. He showered you in kisses and murmured sweet things in your ear. You often fell in sleep on him, he carried you to bed every time, but… he left after that. Because he didn’t live here. He lived in Hanks’ house. Hank had suggested to you, that you would ask Connor to move in with you, but you were so afraid of asking. What if he would refuse? What if it wouldn’t work? Hank was so proud of his android son for getting a girlfriend and you knew Connor adored you, so why would he refuse? Why were you so scared that he would refuse? The sound of your doorbell startled you and after a moment of thinking, you got up and opened the door.

“H-hi”, you said with a hoarse voice and Connor pecked you on the lips.

“Hello, Y/N. You look very beautiful today”, Connor said, and you smiled. Even after all this time, he kept his polite talk style with you. It reminded you of that time when you started to fall for him.

“Um… thank you, honey. I-I have something to ask you.” you said, immediately regretting it. Connor looked at you, furrowing his brows.

“What is it?” he asked, and you opened your mouth, closed it and opened it again.

“Um… will you… will… will you… mind if we could go to a restaurant sometime? I mean… you’re an android and you can’t eat but I think it would… be perfect to go there. Yeah.”  
Connor looked at you, he looked like he knew you meant to ask something else.

“Yes. I have made a reservation to your favorite restaurant. Reservation time is after 39 mins and 53 seconds.”

“Um… now? O-okay. Yeah, I’m starting to get hungry.”  
  
** TIME SKIP **  
  
You ate your favorite burrito and tried to gather the courage to ask Connor about him moving into your house. He did his coin tricks opposite you and after you had eaten, he took your hand.

“I’m so happy I’m with you”, he said, clasping your hand between his both hands. You smiled.

“I’m happy you are my boyfriend too”, you said, and you felt yourself to relax. And then you asked. “Do you want to move in with me?”  
Connor looked at you, furrowing his brows and tilting his head to side, as if he was thinking if you were serious. “I would be glad to.” he then said.

“I’m sorry, that was such a stupid thing to sugge… what did you say?” your eyes widened, and Connor leaned over the table to kiss you.

“Hank will be thrilled. He has been shooing me for weeks, because I walk around his house and keep Sumo awake too, as a result Hank has sleeping issues which cause him to be grumpy at daytime.”

“Well he’s grumpy all the time, tired or not”, you laughed. “But I’m happy that you said yes.”

“I am happy that you asked”, he said as he kissed you again.


	28. Silly human (Rupert x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi there! A big fan of all your writing here. May I request #13 with Rupert? Honestly he’s one of my favorites and I’m sad he doesn’t have as big of a fan base compared to the other androids 
> 
> 13: “Don’t leave me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not angst, but somewhere near it. I tried to make this a lot more angsty first (that the reader dies on Rupert’s arms) but I couldn’t do it because it ended up being quite short + it was kinda shitty :D

You sighed and pressed your face to your hands. What had you done? You had fought with Rupert? And for such a stupid thing, why you couldn’t just let it be? No wonder all your former dating partners had broken up with you, you were the worst kind of a nagger when you were stressed. Rupert was the most caring android in the world when you really got to know him and got him to trust you, you were so happy to be with him. Sure, he was a bit antisocial and didn’t trust humans just like that, but you had earned his trust through hard work. You sat in the middle of the living room of your apartment, to which you had moved when Rupert agreed to leave that old place that was about to fall apart. You had some pigeons and other animals all over the place, but you didn’t mind, you loved animals too. One of your pigeons came to you and hopped to your hand.

“Hello, Abe. Daddy is mad at Mommy. Let’s hope Daddy comes home soon, so Mommy can say sorry to Daddy.” you muttered to the pigeon with a reddish patch on its head and you ran your fingers to the pigeons head gently, it nuzzled your fingers at the contact. 

At that moment, you heard keys turning in a lock, making you flinch and Abe took off. You quickly scrambled to your feet and heard Rupert come in. It was quiet for a moment and then he walked to the living room, where you still stood. He stared at you for a moment, turned around and went to your shared bedroom. You stood there, trying to think what to say to him. You wanted to apologize, to say you were stupid to start fighting about that. You were just so tired and stressed and apparently, it just exploded on Rupert. He was clearly upset about it. You never had exploded on him like that before. Of course, you had little arguments every now and then, which were dealt with as fast as they were started, but all the couples had those. But now you had exploded on him like… with the power of thousand suns. You could see he was scared. 

What if you had brought back memories from that moment he became a deviant? It had been really traumatizing to him, seeing the other android getting shoved against the spinning grain cutter and watching it get ripped apart. Android had called for help with a voice that was full of horror, and then he kept yelling that he doesn’t want to die. And then shouts stopped and there was blue blood everywhere. Their owner just worried about “cleaning the mess” and cursed for stupid androids for not doing their jobs. Rupert had ran away, met you, hated you, but against all the odds, you eventually fell in love. That’s what he had told you just a month back and in the result, you had cried together and you had cuddled him for several hours, trying to comfort him. And you understood him and why he really hated when you yelled at him. You took in a deep breath and went to your bedroom.

There he was, sitting on the bed. He didn’t react when he heard you coming in and you just sat beside him, trying to not look at him from your feet.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry if I shocked you. I… I don’t know what came over me.” you failed to keep your voice steady, as it started to shake towards the end. Rupert was quiet for a moment.

“I always have thought you humans are all the same. Greedy, selfish, evil.” he said and snorted mockingly. Your eyes widened. Was he leaving you? Suddenly you felt like it was the only option that was possible, and you felt tears coming to your eyes and start to roll down your cheeks.

“ **Don’t leave me…**  please don’t leave me, I love you too much, I’ll never yell at you again, I…” you started to sob, and you felt Rupert’s eyes dart to you.

“What? No, no, I’m not leaving you.” he reassured and grabbed your shoulder. “I was saying that I thought all the humans were the same.  _Thought_. But then I met you.” he said, and you knew him to smile a bit from his voice tone, though you couldn’t see anything through your tears.

“But… but I was yelling at you, you were scared and… and…” you tried to catch your breath and felt Rupert’s arms wrapping around you, his chin atop of your head and his hand stroking the back of your hair.

“Yeah. I was scared. But after I left our apartment, I went to the rooftops, because I needed to think. And after a moment I remembered that you had mentioned to me that your boss has been rough at you for a few weeks. And even when the situation was on, I knew you were stressed and still chose to leave. I wanted to say this to you the moment I saw you standing in the living room, but I couldn’t. I’m such a coward.” he laughed dryly. You dried your eyes to your sweater sleeves and then clutched his jacket and pulled him close to you, burying your face to his shirt. He stroked your back slowly up and down, as he felt you tremble a little and you stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then you pulled away from the hug and instead gave Rupert a kiss. “I love you, always know that.” you muttered as you smiled a little. Rupert took his cap off and pressed his forehead against yours.

“I love you too”, he said and kissed you. “My silly human.” he muttered against your lips. You smiled, he truly was special. You loved him so much and he loved you. And you felt like together, you could go through everything.


	29. Morning (Rupert x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a Rupert x reader where like it’s a thing where they both go to the park and feed birds together and becoming friends and eventually come more and more and fall in love -anon

You loved birds. You loved sitting on the bench of the park near your home and feeding all the birds who came to you. They flew on you, they trusted you and that was all the love you needed in your previously lonely life. Morning air was crisp when you walked to the park and stayed there for hours. People called you as “that crazy bird person”, because they never saw you with friends. Little did they know, birds were your friends. And therefore, you had loads of friends. Though, you sometimes kinda wanted a “real” friend. Someone you could talk to and who would answer to you.

***

He watched you every morning from a safe distance. He knew you weren’t an android like him, so he didn’t want to go straight away, to talk to you. But he had to admit, he was intrigued about your love towards birds. He saw you laugh and pet the birds, just like he did. He saw that the birds loved you. And the birds can feel it if someone is bad, can’t they? So eventually, he decided to go and talk to you.

The wind blew gently as the birds continued flying on your hands and you reached out to take more seeds from the bag. Your smile faltered when you noticed that it was almost empty. You threw the last seeds from your bag to the ground and smiled sadly when all the birds raced to have at least one seed. After that, they looked at you with a hopeful look and your heart broke a little.

“Sorry guys. I’ll come back tomorrow!” you placed a kiss on one of the pigeons and slowly stood up, starting to walk away.

“Wait!” you heard a man’s voice from behind you, you frowned and turned around.

You saw a man with a cap, a thick army coat and he had a hoodie below that jacket. You tilted your head, it was a hot summer day coming and you had put on a t-shirt and shorts.

“Um, that’s a quite thick clothing for these temperatures.” you smiled a bit at him, he smiled back briefly and held a big bag of seeds out for you.

“I thought you could use some more seeds”, he said, and you squinted your eyes at him.

“Is this some kind of a trick?” you asked, but he shook his head.

“No, I just love the birds too. Mind if I sit here with you?” you looked at the man’s brown eyes, but couldn’t see any smirk hiding there and there was not anyone else at the park, since it was so early at the morning. You then nodded.

You both sat down on the bench and you continued feeding the birds, feeling the man’s gaze at you.

“So, what’s your name?” you asked as you had about dozen birds on you, some were sleeping on your head and somewhere nuzzling your cheeks on your shoulders and some pecked the seeds on your hand. The man was quiet for a moment. He sighed softly.

“Rupert”, he then said. “What’s yours?”

“Y/N”, you smiled at Rupert. “Nice to meet you, Rupert.”

***

As the days went by, turning to weeks and months, you had developed a friendship with Rupert. You had learned that he was an android, but you didn’t mind about that. He was still a nice person.

A cold winter morning shook you as you fed the birds with your android friend once again. Your thick winter coat didn’t help much in this situation, but you could manage. Apparently, Rupert didn’t think the same, because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around you. You smiled at him.

“Thank you, Ru.” you said, placing a hand on his knee for a brief moment. You stared at his brown eyes with your own e/c eyes, before you ripped your gaze away from him, a slight blush rising on your cheeks. You knew you liked him. You just… couldn’t say it to him, what would he think about you? And you didn’t want to ruin your friendship. You still shivered, but not because of the cold. Because you just wanted to suppress your want to exclaim your feelings to him. It was not the right time, you had known each other only for half a year, it’s not enough. He doesn’t trust you enough yet.

“Are you still cold?” he asked and your eyes sprung to him.

“N-no. Or yeah. But I’ll manage.” you lied, he looked in your eyes for a moment and then his arm wrapped around your shoulders and he shuffled to be beside you.

“Better?” he asked and you could feel your blush darken.

“Thank you”, you tried to keep your voice steady, but your answer was just a squeal and you could feel your blush darken even more. You laid your head on his shoulder, trying to say to yourself that this is  _entirely and completely_ platonic, and you didn’t want to seem like you are avoiding him. He had no other intentions than keep you warm. Right?

Snow fell down from the sky slowly and gracefully and you would think the sight was even romantic. For you, anyway, as birds continued nuzzling you both, cooing happily even when there were no more seeds. They weren’t just after the seeds anymore, they were genuinely your friends.

Suddenly, Rupert placed his hand on your own, turning it and intertwining his fingers with yours. You could feel your heart thrum on your chest and it felt like the whole Detroit heard your heartbeat. You flushed bright red, staring at your joined hands and looked up at Rupert. He brought his other hand to your chin and gently tilted your head up.

 _Wait_. Was he doing what you thought he was doing?

Yes, he was, he kissed you really gently and you were sure to be dreaming.  _This couldn’t be real_. When he pulled away, his own cheeks had turned bright blue. His eyes flickered around your face, he was trying to find signs of you being upset or disgusted.

“I… have liked you for a while. Sorry for not telling you earlier.” he said, glancing down your joined hands and gave your hand a gentle squeeze. You stared at him, your mouth opened a bit.  _What did he just say_?

“I…” you cut your talk off right away and looked down. Your lips were twitching and you were ready to cry from joy.

“Did you like it?” he asked, whispering. You sucked in a shaking breath and nodded then.

“Yes, I did.” you answered and smiled a little, getting a gradually widening smile from the brunette in return.

He pulled you into a long embrace, stroking your hair gently. You shook in his arms, you couldn’t believe he liked you back.  _How_?

And after the embrace, you shared the second kiss. And then you cuddled on the bench for the rest of the day.

And you were never cold again.


	30. Warm (Simon x android!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Hello! Can I just say that I love you and your blog so much! I was wondering if you could write somehing for Simon x Android!reader with prompts #4, #40, and/or #48. Thank you so much! 

You sat on the couch of the living room in your and Simon’s apartment. Everything was like, better after androids had their freedom, but you still felt like… something was missing. You didn’t want Simon to be  _just_  your roommate. You wanted something more with him, you wanted to kiss him, hug him. You had put on his hoodie because he was a whole day away and you could just sniff it. It felt safe. It smelled kinda like cinnamon. A bit like fresh grass. A bit like rain. A lot like… Simon. You felt your cheeks flush blue and shuffled on your couch, pulling your knees to your chest. You imagined what would it feel like to hug Simon. You felt like just lunging to him and hold him so tight that Simon would feel like you would never let go. Which would be highly possible. You fiddled with his hoodie’s worn sleeves, trying to catch the feeling of him touching you.

 **“Is that my shirt?”** you suddenly heard him chuckle behind you. You immediately darted up from the couch, turned around and stared at Simon, who looked at you amused look on his face. You felt yourself flush into a darker shade of blue and started to take the hoodie off.

“I’m sorry, I… I was cold. I didn’t hear you coming in, I…” you started to babble and he smiled.

“Android who’s feeling cold? That’s new,” he said and you felt thirium pump to your face even harder. If Simon took a knife and cut your cheek, all the thirium in your body would just burst out. At least you felt like that. He stepped in front of you, brushing his fingers across your shoulders. You shivered at the touch, closing your eyes for a bit, trying to not stare at him. You didn’t want to be embarrassing, especially not now.

Simon noticed you were uncomfortable and backed away a bit.

“Sorry,” he said and you saw him get flushed too. “I just thought you… ah- nevermind, keep the hoodie if you want,” he said and walked away from the living room. You stared after him, blinking a few times in confusion. You turned your head to the side, watching out of the window. Sun was setting, creating some beautiful light patterns to your apartment’s walls. And for some reason, you suddenly got all the courage to go to talk to Simon.

He was there, sitting on his bed, head bowed downwards and hands folded together in front of him. Androids didn’t need sleep, but it was a nicer way to spend the night than shuffling around without anything to do, so you both had beds in your rooms. 

“Simon,” you called, but he didn’t react. Something was wrong. You walked over to him and sat beside him, trying to calm your racing heart. 

“I… I have something to tell you, Y/N.” he said, glancing you quickly. You grew worried, furrowed your eyebrows and tilted your head. 

“What is it?” you asked, brushing your hand gently across Simon’s arm.

“I… I think I’m in love. With you.” he said and turned his gaze to slowly meet yours. Your eyebrows furrowed even more and you froze, still your hand on his arm. Simon’s eyes began to grow restless after a few silent seconds like that and he shook his head. “Never mind, forget I said anything. I… I should leave.” he said and tried to stand up, but instead, he ended up having you in his arms.

“Oh, Simon. I love you too,” you muttered and clutched his shirt in your hands. He very slowly brought his own hands to your back, rubbing your back slowly up and down. You were in that position for several minutes, not talking anything, your hearts felt like they were beating in the rhythm.

 **“I could hold you forever”** , he whispered and you smiled.

“Please do”, you answered, nuzzling your head to the crook of his neck. Then you pulled away. “But first…  **kiss me,** ” you said and Simon did as he was told. He kissed you so gently and delicately that you wondered if you had suddenly turned into glass without you knowing. So you first grabbed him by his shirt and then brought your hands to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. 

After you pulled away, he looked at you lovingly.

“Why didn’t I say anything earlier about my love towards you?” he asked, as he intertwined your fingers, your skins melting away, revealing the plastic skin that glimmered against the last sunrays which came from outside.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m scary”, you grinned, then jokingly pouted and he kissed you again in response.

“My little non-scary monster.” he murmured against your lips before kissing you again.

Even if you could feel cold, you certainly felt a lot warmer now and it wasn’t for that hoodie. Simon and you were meant to be together and your wirings knew that too.


	31. Promises (Simon x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’ll request one so you won’t have to worry so much and be sure to take your time. A Simon x reader where the reader kinda pampers and spoils him cause I still feel bad that he went through a rough time -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little bit of angst, violence, swearing. Some spoilers, so don’t read if you haven’t played the game through yet and don’t want any spoilers!

_“Simon, no!” you cried out and watched him lunge and punch a few soldiers as some other androids dragged Markus away. One of the soldiers smashed Simon to the ground and you could swear you heard the thud all the way to the android crowd. He couldn’t die, he promised that he would always stay by your side, he… you saw the soldier start to hit Simon with his gun and that was it. You ran to help your boyfriend and with some newfound strength, you managed to push the soldiers back. You threw yourself on Simon._

_“If you kill him, you have to kill me too!” you said, trying to keep your voice steady._

_“Why would we spare you? You’re an android. Just like them”, the leader of the soldiers snorted in amusement and the soldier before you looked like he’s going to kill you in just a few seconds._

_“I’m not. Look.” you drew out a knife and made a little wound to your hand, just enough so some blood would drip out. You saw the leader frown. Then he turned around and took out his radio phone._

_“…yes, you heard me right. A human protecting an android. Fuck do I know? They… yes. They want to save an android. What do we do? Do we kill th… yes, right.” he talked to the phone and finally, he turned to me. “You can go.”_

_You saw a little smirk on his face, though he tried to hide it, so you squinted your eyes at him._

_“I know you are going to shoot him in the back right away when we start to walk away. Throw away your guns. Then we’ll go. The leader’s smirk disappeared, and his face twisted into an angry expression._

_“You are not in the position to order me and my men what to do.”_

_“Well, do you want my blood in your hands? Do you want to ruin your reputation and give androids more power? Do what I say, or I’ll make sure even humans turn against their own race. They are on the edge of trusting you anyway.” you couldn’t help but grin when the leader’s face twisted again. He knew he lost. And after a moment of silence, he huffed and turned around, waving his hand._

_“Fine. Everyone, put your guns to the truck, we’re going back to the base.” he said and they walked away. You waited until they all had driven away, and you turned to Simon. His eyes were closed._

_“Simon? Say you’re alive, please!”_

_No answer, nor any sign he’s alive. His cheek had some damage but that alone couldn’t kill him… or could it? You felt tears starting to well up on your eyes and you sobbed a little. But you had to try to save him, so you picked Simon up and dragged him to your car._

_***_

_“Please save him.” you whispered to the android nurse beside you and she glanced at you with a pitiful look. but didn’t say anything. You held Simon’s hand in your own, sitting in a chair beside him. The nurse parsed Simon’s face together and made sure all the wirings were okay._

_“I can’t promise anything, but I’ve done all I can. His leg needs rest for a bit, if he wakes up. I’m going to try to restart him now.” the nurse said, you nodded, and she pushed Simon’s temple._

_For a moment, nothing happened. And just as you had started to believe he was gone, he gasped for air, though he didn’t need to._

_“Y/N?” he smiled at the sight of you and you smiled back, bringing a hand to his cheek._

_“You’re safe now”, you whispered._

_***_

“I don’t need five pillows for my leg!” Simon said as you were bringing two more.

“Yes, you do, your leg needs rest, so it could fully heal! I don’t want you being a half-legged and you would have to jump everywhere on your other leg!” you exclaimed and lifted his leg to the pillow.

“Listen, Y/N, I appreciate that you are trying to help me but… I’m not a baby, I can handle this.” he started to rise up from the bed and you lunged to him, pushing him back down.

“Oooh no, no, no, no! You stay in bed. Don’t move, I’m going to bring you some thirium, so you’ll feel better!” you watched him as you walked away from the room, snatched a bottle of blue blood from Simon’s fridge and brought it to him. He reluctantly drank it, though he tried to reassure you he didn’t need it.

“Thank you, Y/N. But… you know, I had to do it. For our cause. For Markus. He’s my best friend.” he said quietly, bringing his hand to your cheek and stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“And I’m your lover.” you huffed, and he looked at you for a bit, you knew he smiled at you. “Okay, I know and I somehow understand. You wanted to sacrifice yourself, so Markus wouldn’t have to do that. But please, let me take care of you. Your leg needs rest and… I just want to take care of you. You deserve it, after all we’ve been through.” you whispered the last words and he rose from the bed to kiss you gently.

“Okay. I’ll let you “take care of” me. Though I think this is more of spoiling and pampering. If you could slow down a little? I’ll manage, I promise.”

“Okay, deal. But you must say if some problems occur. Now when androids are finally free, I could take you on some android doctor or something.” you reached out to hold his hand, taking a deep breath.

“I promise.” he said and kissed you. “I love you.” he murmured against your lips and you smiled.

“I love you too.”


	32. Huggy bear (Hank x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “How about some fluffy Hank imagine please? :)” - @heartsarecompatible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hank is still a synonym for swearing c:

Just as the sun rose, you groaned as Hank’s alarm went off and he was swearing for a bit, as he stood to sit on the bed.

“Can’t you stay in bed for a moment? I need my huggy bear,” you mumbled and Hank chuckled.

“No, Fowler’s gonna fucking kill me anyway because I’ve been late from work every day this week.”

You whined. “Pleaaaase?”

“…damn, okay. But just a moment,” he said, came beside you and pulled you to his chest. It was quiet as you cuddled there, just the voices of the occasional cars passing by. Some kids were playing on the street, maybe they were about to go to school? Probably. You snuffled at the same pace as you lied there, enjoying each other’s presence. You heard Hank’s heartbeat, thrumming softly on his chest and slowly drifted to sleep again.

***

“Hank…?” you mumbled and felt him shuffle.

“Hmm?”

“What’s the time?” you asked, slowly looking up. You heard him gasp.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ and the God’s blessed balls, I’m late again!” he practically jumped straight up from lying position and started to rush towards the door. You picked up your phone and squinted your eyes as you turned the screen on. 11:43am. You snorted, amused, but at the same time, you felt a little guilty. But it was still a perfect morning. You heard Hank leave the house and slowly got up. 

Maybe you’ll make him some good food for the evening as an apology? The road to his heart was by food. Formerly it was booze, but Connor and you had got him off from the booze in small steps and maybe he’s not an alcoholic in future. At least he had become more responsible when everything didn’t go down his throat, but you were the new reason he was always late.

You loved your favorite huggy bear so much.


	33. Fear (Hank x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I see you have one Hank on your to-do list so how bout another! How about Hank and the reader are already in a relationship but the reader treats Connor like a son way before Hank does? -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hank is a synonym for swearing + mild spoilers + a little twist on the plot (because I’m too soft c: + it seemed fitting).

Your sweet boyfriend Hank was grumbling as you brushed Connor’s hair, he was sitting on the floor in front of you and you brushed his hair. Connor didn’t quite understand why you wanted to brush his hair, because he didn’t need it, his hair was always perfect. But you still wanted to do it, as you saw Connor as your son. So innocent and sweet and he had so much to learn from this world. He was a machine, yes. At least for now. You could tell Hank didn’t like it, that you had grown to like Connor and treated him as… a human.

“Thank you, miss L/N.” Connor said as you finished brushing his hair.

“Connor, we’ve talked about this. Call me Y/N.” you smiled at him as he frowned.

“I am designed to be polite and always call humans by their last name.” Connor said and you pet his hair lightly.

“For me, it would be polite if you called me Y/N. We’re friends, right? Friends don’t call each other by their last names. Or should I call you “that android sent by Cyberlife”?” you asked and chuckled a bit, as Connor tilted his head in confusion.

“I don’t have the last name.”

“But that could be your last name. Every time you introduce yourself to somebody, you say you’re the android sent by Cyberlife. Just as I introduce myself that “Hello, I’m Y/N. Y/N L/N.” you explained and Connor’s LED blinked yellow for a bit, meaning he was processing the information.

“I think you may be right.” he then said, and you smiled, patting his shoulder.

“Of course I’m right, son.” you said and heard Hank huff and stand up from the table.

“Y/N. Would you come to the fucking bedroom for a moment…?” he mumbled, a hint of anger in his voice and then he marched to the bedroom and you could swear you felt the floor rumble from his steps.

“Okay… I’ll be right back, Connor.” you said and stood up.

“Is Lieutenant Anderson alright?” Connor asked, and you glanced at him.

“Physically, yes, don’t worry about it. There’s just something… else. Wait here.” you said and made your way to the bedroom. Hank was pacing around your bedroom and you frowned at him. “What’s wrong, Hank?” he stopped the pacing and glared at you.

“You fucking know what’s wrong. That… thing is just a fucking-plastic-toy. It can’t feel things. I’m forced to fucking work with him and…” he looked frustrated and you blinked.

“He’s a living being. He’s not a machine. Or yes, he is but not for long. He has shown mercy… he didn’t kill those two Tracis.” you said, and Hank sat down on the bed.

“But he left me fucking clinging on the edge of that roof and still let that deviant escape, I saw how it climbed to another roof and Connor just stood there as he was frozen in place! He doesn’t see humans as living beings, so why the fuck should we see him as such?”

“He told me his concern on that he’s becoming a deviant. He chased that deviant, but after he had jumped down from the roof, he stopped. He wanted to go back and save you, but you came running behind and he didn’t have time for that. And he saw the deviant climbing the pipes and disappear. And he knew he had failed two missions, one of the order and… one of his own. He told me he has had been wanting to be your friend. And that scares him, because it’s not part of his protocol. He doesn’t want to become a deviant, but it seems likely. He  _fears_  death, Hank. He fears that he will be destroyed.  _Fears_ , Hank. I don’t know if he’s aware that  _fear_  is a human emotion. Or that he knows that feeling is fear. And  _that_  is why I want to treat him good. So I could show him the affection isn’t a bad thing. That maybe he’ll not fear of becoming a deviant. We could… protect him. He could be good for you, I know that… you still haven’t got over from Cole. I know it’s hard but… Connor could help you get over him. Give him a chance. Please?” you ended your monologue and swallowed, as Hank looked at you like you were crazy. Then he sighed.

“Alright… I’ll give him a chance. For you.” he muttered, and you wrapped your arms around him.

“I love you, my big, old, grumpy huggy bear.” you smiled a bit and received a small smile as a response.

“I love you too.” he said as he sealed your lips with his. “Now, let’s talk to that boy. He’s got a lot to learn.”

You chuckled. “I agree.”


	34. Red (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Heeeey, it’s me Zanyyy! Told you I’d request something. How about reader being afraid to expose her relationship with ralph (because androids are still hated by a few idiots) MAKE IT ANGSTTTTT. I know you already did something similiar, so I’m sorry ;-; This is 1/3, I LOVE YOUUUUU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, swearing, violence

You didn’t hold his hand in public. You didn’t kiss him, you didn’t talk to him. You didn’t smile at him. You knew the dangers and Ralph did too. You had to act like he’s your android, like you didn’t have any feelings for him. He was your boyfriend and androids were free, but because you didn’t have much of money, you had to live in the worst area in Detroit. And that area was full of idiots who despised androids. Drug users, criminals, rapists. Fortunately, you had kept your relationship with Ralph a secret.

Or so you thought. There was this one warm smile to Ralph, one gentle brush between your hands when Ralph almost started panicking about something. One wrong person had seen it. And they told it to the other wrong people. And they wanted to hurt Ralph, because he had laid his hand on a human.

They couldn’t hurt Ralph directly, because Ralph could just call to 911 through his LED if needed and they wouldn’t even know if police was coming. They didn’t want to take a risk with Ralph.

But you didn’t have any wonder LED. You had to take your phone if you wanted to call the police.

So, they chose you.

***

You were coming home from work, you had just bought a bottle of mineral water from store and walked through the darkening streets. It was autumn. Wind blew gently, and wrinkled leaves crunched under your shoes. Then you heard a man snort. You kept walking, that man probably wanted you to stop and look at him.

“Where are you going, baby?” the man asked. You didn’t answer, just kept walking.

“He’s talking to you, bitch.” some other man said, and you felt how someone grabbed you and pushed against the wall.

“Where did you leave your android puppy?” that man asked. His teeth were black, and his breath smelled like he had just drank water from the sewers.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” you said, keeping your voice calm. The man snorted again. You carefully slid your hand to your bag, you had carried a knife with you since you moved here.

“What does this pretty girl like you see in a scarred, ugly android?” he asked and your eyes widened for just a bit, before you squint them again. You spat on the guys’ face.

“ _You little bitch_.” he growled and lifted you against the wall. You quickly drew your knife out, pointing it to his throat and the man let go of you, backing up.

“ _Stand back, fucking cunts, or I’ll use this_.” you hissed and after a moment, they all started to laugh. Someone pushed you and suddenly you noticed that your knife was snatched from you.

“Knives don’t fit you, you know that?” a man growled in your ear and you struggled in his grip.

“We gotta teach you a lesson.” the other man said and punched you into the stomach. You winced in pain and they dropped you into the ground and started kicking you. Laughing, spit on your hair and pain everywhere.

Then, _blood_.

“No one hurts Y/N! Ralph won’t let them!” you heard Ralph say and you saw a foggy image of him, as he stabbed the men and fought them. Your hero. Your love.

You felt something slowly drip from your mouth and fall to the ground. Something red. You felt so sleepy, your vision was darkening…

“Y/N’s hurt…” you heard Ralph’s voice echoing in your ears. You tried to smile.

“Ralph…” you managed to whisper through your immense pain.

“No, Y/N! Y/N can’t die, Ralph… Ralph can’t live without her, h-he… he saves you, he called the ambulance, he… Y/N? Y/N must open her eyes!”

You didn’t. Crimson red liquid continued dripping from your mouth, staining Ralph’s jeans. Ralph clutched your body against his, rocking it back and forth, crying on your neck. Then he laid down with you, cuddling you beside him. He brushed your bloody hair strands out of your face. He heard the ambulance, but he knew it was too late. He smiled sadly at you, before taking your body against his, hugging you comfortingly. He closed his eyes, kissing your hair.

“Ralph loves Y/N too.” he whispered against your hair, before he told his systems to deactivate.

And so, you were reunited.


	35. Hidden (Hank x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Hank x anxiety reader? Where they try to hide the relationship at work but the reader has a panic attack & won’t let anyone touch/near them except Hank. So when Hank tries to calm them down he forgets that he’s at work and calls them baby/sweetheart. @xxfrankenheartxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic attack, Hank is a synonym for swearing

You felt it coming. It wasn’t far and you knew that. Everyone’s voices sounded like they were echoing and your vision was kinda foggy.

“L/N, a new case!” Fowler placed a document before you and you nodded, sucking in a shaking breath. You quickly stood up from your workstation and started to walk towards the bathroom, you gotta go there, you had to calm yourself down. You had to take your pills… fuck, they were at home.

You felt your heartbeat speed up and your knees were failing you. You couldn’t manage without your medicine, you would die, you would get a heart attack and…

You felt yourself fall to the ground and you knew you were shaking and sobbing, but it was all foggy by now. You didn’t hear anyone, it was quiet. You would die. You were sure about it now.

You felt as someone grabbed you and pulled you into their embrace.

“Y/N, calm down, I’m here, I’m here”, you heard your boyfriend Hank reassure you, but his voice was muffled. And so was yours.

“I can’t, I’m gonna die, I-I-I… I can’t make it!” you practically screamed, and Hank squeezed you against him harder.

“Baby, I know you can. Here, take this.” he offered you a pill and glass of water. “I always have pills for you, just in case.”

You swallowed the pill, though hesitantly because you were sure in that point that it wouldn’t help in anything. And slowly, the panic started to fade off. Hank still held you in the middle of the office hallway but once you were fine, you stood up, just to see all your workmates staring at you two.

“The fuck you are staring at?” Hank grumbled

“You didn’t tell us that L/N is your sweetheart.” Chris said and grinned. “Happy for you.”

“W-what? How the fuck did you know?” Hank asked and looked at Chris.

“You called them “baby” there, when you tried to calm them down.” the other officer, Jake, told him.

“Shit no, I didn’t!”

“I… I think you did.” you said and felt how your face was becoming all red.

“It’s all right, we knew something was up. Just didn’t think you’d be involved like… that. You barely talk to each other here at work.” Chris said and patted your shoulder. “You all right?”

“…yeah. Thanks to Hank.” you smiled at your big bear and intertwined your fingers with his.

“Guess it was time everyone found out…” Hank muttered and you smiled, wiping your panic tears away.

“Yeah.” you said and saw Fowler watch you too from the platform leading to his office. “Don’t worry Fowler, we won’t make out on desks.” you grinned, and Fowler flashed a smile, before he went back to his office. Wow, he never smiled. “At least not when there are no customers around…” you added quietly when you knew Fowler wouldn’t hear you.

“You can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” Hank asked and smiled at you slyly.

“Let’s see what happens. Been hard enough even until now…” you said and burst into laughter when Hank tickled you by your ribs.

Poor Fowler.


	36. Daddy Anderson (Hank x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Also possibly short mini one: (Hank x young reader). Reader gets mistaken as Hank’s daughter and they get annoyed and decide to just kiss Hank and say something like “he’s only my Daddy in bed.” (Possible lie) just to screw with Hank. @xxfrankenheartxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Age gap, Hank = swearing
> 
> Also, this is a short one.

“You’re Hank’s daughter, right? He hasn’t talked about you, how old are you?” one of the officers at your dear Hank’s workplace questioned. You stifled your laughter and nudged Hank with your elbow.

“Yeah, he’s my Daddy.” you said as you sat on his lap. “In bed.”

You knew Hank was coming as red as a tomato right now but you were more interested to see the poor officer’s reaction.

First, the guy was dumbfounded and looked like he didn’t quite understand what you just said. Then his face became all red and he started to stutter sheepishly.

“I- I’m so sorry, Hank. I didn’t mean to… uhm. I’ll leave you in peace.” he said and hurried to his workstation.

“…this is one of the reasons why I love you but… I’ll just never use to it that fucking thing you do.” he muttered, and you kissed him.

“I know, bear. I know. See you at home, I’m making pizza.” you said as you picked up your bag.

“Pizza? You always know what I need. I fucking love you even more.” he grinned and you pecked him one last time on the lips, before heading to the store. The key to your Hank’s heart was through his stomach. And you’d make the best pizza ever seen.


	37. Overtime (Markus x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus finds you sleeping.

You had had a really tiring day. Ever since you got home, you just wanted to go to sleep, but you had to do some reports for tomorrow. You knew your boss would be forgiving, but you couldn’t be lazy, the work would only build up if you decided to do it later. So, you came home, took all your papers and your laptop and started to type on the armchair in the living room.

But the armchair was much more comfortable than you’d thought…

***

“Y/N?” Markus called you, as he took groceries in. “I bought you some snacks, we could watch that movie tonight!” You didn’t answer, which got Markus to furrow his eyebrows. You always informed him if you had stayed overtime of your work, or if you went to see a friend.

Then he heard steady huffing from your living room, so he took his shoes off and walked to the living room with the grocery bag.

There you were, your laptop had almost fallen off your lap, your papers the clinging on your hands, few had dropped to the floor. Markus quickly scanned you and saw that your melatonin levels were high. You had fallen asleep from sleeping too little last night.

He carefully took your laptop and placed it on the counter, telling it to save your work and shut down through its LED. He took the papers from your hands and placed them next to your laptop. Then he very carefully slid his hands around you and lifted you up. He carried you to your bed and tucked you in. He smiled at your satisfied look as you snuggled the pillow to your face and sighed, smiling in your sleep. Then he went to prepare you some dinner.

***

The smell of food traveled to your nose, making your stomach grumble angrily, reminding you that you needed food. You opened your eyes and saw your nightstand. You had fallen asleep? You weren’t even that tired… but apparently, you were. Why else you had fallen asleep? But how you were in bed?

You heard the food sizzle on the frying pan.

Of course.

You stood up from the bed and carefully approached the kitchen.

“Markus”, you smiled at your handsome boyfriend and he smiled back, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel.

“Y/N. Haven’t I told you that you shouldn’t work when you’re tired? In longer periods, it could give you constant headaches and you would get stressed much more easily.” he said, and you stepped in front of him, wrapping your arms around him.

“I know. Thank you for reminding. You should teach me from being a workaholic, I know it’s affecting my life. Maybe too much.” you said against his shoulder and he wrapped his own arms around you too.

“I’ll remind you as many times as I have to. Do you need help with your work?” he asked, and you pulled away from the hug, looking puzzled.

“Markus, I… no. I can’t let you do my work, that would be cheating my boss. He pays me for the work, not you. And he would see your handprint in my work.” you answered, and Markus grabbed your chin gently, aiming your face to his. He pecked your lips quickly.

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll do the bases for your work, but you’ll type the reports. I know the bases are the most frustrating work because you have to make a different base for every type of the file. Deal?” he looked at you demandingly, and you couldn’t have said no, even if you wanted to. You didn’t, because the bases weren’t recognizable for who did them, because the bases had to be typed to a computer from the paper versions. And Markus was right, it was the most frustrating part of the work. So you nodded.

“Deal.” you said and kissed him.

He truly was the loveliest boyfriend you could ever imagine.


	38. The happiest of them all (Ralph x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph proposing to the reader.

He had thought about it for a long time. He had read all about it, he had asked advice from his best friends Jerries and still, he was so nervous. Why was he nervous? He had nothing to be nervous about. What if you said no? If you would hate him for saying such things? He knew he wasn’t the best man in the world due to his anger issues and instability. But you had praised him, said you love him so much. Said you want to spend the rest of your life with him. That you wouldn’t trade him to anyone.

He was fiddling with the box in his hands and he felt like the clock ticking on the living room wall was louder than ever before. You would come home at 5pm. About five minutes. He had cooked for you, your favorite meal. His fiddling fastened by every second.

Then, the key was turning in the lock and the door clicked. Ralph let out a surprised squeal, as he was awakened from his deep thoughts and quickly stuffed the green box into his pocket.

“H-hey Y/N!” he was casually leaning against the wall as you stepped into your apartment and closed the door. You looked at him, a slightly amused expression on your face, he really was trying to be normal. You knew from his posture that something wasn’t as usual. Not necessarily wrong but… something was up. You could see Ralph wanted to hide it, so you didn’t let it bother you for now. He would tell you if he wanted to tell, you knew that from experience. You had dated for three years, after all… it still seemed like yesterday when you had met, when you found that strange android from the abandoned house, when you accidentally had fallen sleep in the bus and needed a place to stay the night, since you couldn’t afford the motel room. Little did you know back then, you had feared him at first because he continuously pointed his knife at you and told you that you couldn’t be trusted, because you were a human. Humans had hurt Ralph and he was sure you would do the same. But after the first night, you had found him crying in the corner of the room that had previously been a kitchen. He was curled up there and muttering, scolding himself. He had looked so vulnerable, so you sat beside him and asked him what’s wrong. It had seemed like a bad idea, because Ralph had flinched away and pointing his knife at you, claiming you came there to hurt him.

But on the same evening, he apologized and said he believes now that you were trying to help. And from that moment, you first befriended with him and then, really slowly, you two fell in love.

“Hey.” you smiled at him, walked over and wrapped your arms around his waist. “Gosh, I’ve wanted to rest in your arms for… have you cooked?” you asked, as you smelled the scent of food coming from the kitchen. You looked at Ralph, surprised look on your face. Ralph loved cooking, but hadn’t cooked since you had told him why dead rats aren’t human food. He didn’t believe he could do anything else.

“Ralph wanted to… surprise Y/N. He wanted to show he’s the best boyfriend for them!” he smiled proudly, slightly holding his chest out. You chuckled.

“Oh, Ralph. You already are the best boyfriend. But thanks, I’m starving.” you pecked your android boyfriend on the lips and went to the kitchen. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table and there were lights hanging from the lamp. It was obvious Ralph had put an effort to it, he had tried to make it look as romantic as possible.

“Ralph made them F/F! He knows they love it.” Ralph eagerly took the plate from the cupboard and started to pour the food on your plate, before placing it in front of you.

“Looks good, Ralph.” you smiled at him. He was so excited. More excited than usual. Why? And there was so much food in your plate that you seriously doubted if you could eat it all, even when you were starving. You started to eat and were surprised, because the food tasted like heaven. “Ralph, this is delicious! I’m impressed!”

“Y/N likes it! Ralph is so happy!” he almost jumped on you, hugging you tightly but then he quickly released you and backed up.

“Ralph, what’s wrong?” you asked, as you saw him fiddling with his fingers, indicating he was nervous.

“Ralph… goes to another room. He will leave Y/N to eat in peace. A-and… Ralph has… something to show Y/N.” he said and then quickly dashed out from the kitchen. You furrowed your eyebrows, what was going on? You ate the food for some time, but then your curiosity won. You placed the plate with rest of the food on the kitchen counter and slowly made your way to the direction where Ralph had dashed.

You found him in the laundry room, talking to himself and fiddling something in his hands. You stood by the door for a moment, but couldn’t make out anything sensible from his muttering.

“Ralph? Is everything alright?” you asked quietly, and Ralph nearly jumped, stuffing the little, green box in his hands quickly to his pocket.

“Y/N! Did Y/N e-eat? D-did they l-like it?” Ralph stuttered, and you walked over to him.

“Yes, Ralph. I liked it. Would you tell me what’s wrong? I know something is up.” you pleaded, gently holding his cheeks. He stared at your eyes with his undamaged eye and brought his other hand to hold your hand holding his damaged cheek.

“R-Ralph wanted it to be perfect.” he whispered, and you tilted your head in slight confusion. Did he really think you would make a number out of it even if the food would have been burnt?

“The food was perfect, don’t worry about that.” you said to him and ran your thumbs over his cheeks.

“No. Ralph wanted this moment to be perfect.” he said and glanced down. Now you were even more confused.

“What do you mean?”

He was quiet for a moment. Then he quickly sucked in a breath, though he didn’t need to.

“Wimaralph!” he exclaimed, it sounded like he was saying something really quickly, but you didn’t catch it, and you slightly jumped at the sudden, loud voice.

“What?” you asked, an amused look on your face. He was quiet again. Then he sighed. He started to do little voices, trying obviously to say something.

“Ralph… he… wants… will Y/N… marry Ralph?” he then asked, lifting his gaze to your eyes and quickly digging the green box out of his pocket, presenting the ring inside it to you. There was a scent of washing machine detergents and the pipes in the laundry room were clanging quietly when the water flowed through them. Not the most romantic place to propose and Ralph even wasn’t on his knee but… you really didn’t care about that. You smiled and kissed him.

“Of course I will.” you then said.

And for the rest of the evening, you thought Ralph would never stop spinning you around. You had made him the happiest man of the world. But you were the happiest person too in the world now.

And your marriage would be the happiest marriage in the world.


	39. A protector (Markus x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets injured while the attack on Jericho and Markus is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A bit angsty, swearing

You always had thought androids deserved freedom. They were living beings and proof of it was that you had fallen in love with one of them and he loved you back with all the might of his metallic heart.

 _Markus_. The android leader. He who was set to save everyone, who all the androids across America trusted that they would be saved through Markus. And the sweetest man you had ever met. There had just been a freedom march, where Markus was attempting to sacrifice himself. Just when you were ready to scream and run to help Markus, the android you had saved from CyberLife storehouses, had lunged in front of you, glanced at you and smiled. You couldn’t understand why he smiled, but then he went to punch one of the guards who was just about to shoot Markus.  _He said goodbye to you by smiling, wordlessly._ You remembered how John had said to you last night that he’s happy for you and Markus. He didn’t sacrifice himself just for the cause, he wanted that you would get your happy ending with Markus. He saved Markus from the soldiers, by sacrificing himself instead of Markus.

Now you, Simon, North, Josh, and Markus were all in the Jericho’s old captain cabin, discussing the issue. There was a slight scent of rusting metal and the old ship clanged a bit at regular intervals. It was no wonder though, considering how much androids there were on the ship right now.

“We have to talk with them, one last time. They must understand our cause”, Markus said as he seemed to stare into the emptiness, clearly in thought.

“Markus, that’s suicide, the humans will kill you, they don’t respect us!” North said and then glanced quickly at you. “I… of course I don’t mean you, Y/N. If only more humans were like you…” she muttered the last words. You sighed, putting your hand on North’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

“There are loads like me. Everyone is just scared, and everyone believes the media. And the media tells us what the government wants them to tell people. You have made so many peaceful attempts and haven’t killed anyone and I believe that people have slowly become more acceptable towards androids.” you said and saw Josh smiling at you.

“Y/N is right. People talk about us in a positive way. They are horrified because the police just slaughtered us. And they use the word “slaughtered”, they don’t think police was protecting humans or doing the right thing. We just must talk to humans. They’ll listen to us, if we just choose the right words. I know that.” Josh said, and Markus smiled at you briefly, nodding slightly. Everyone knew he had decided to go and talk to them. And though you knew it was the right thing to do, your heart had a painful sting at the moment Markus nodded. After all, you were fearing he would die, that you’d lose him to this stupid war. But it was the only way and that included the risk that Markus would be killed. Simon went to Markus and put his hand on Markus’ shoulder, looking slightly down.

“I… just come back to us, Markus. You’re my other best friend. And Y/N, I’m in the hall if you want to talk to me after Markus leaves.” Simon said as he exited the room with Josh and North. Markus came to you and wrapped his arms around you. You did the same, cuddling your face into his neck.

“You are the light here. You bring hope to our people.” he muttered, and you smiled.

“How so?”

“By being a good human. They see you are not evil and you are helping, and they believe through it, that not all humans are evil. Not all humans want to destroy us. Look at North, I heard she hated you as you first stepped into Jericho, she believed you would bust us as the first thing to do and kept a close eye on you. But in a couple of weeks, she first warmed up to you and then she trusted you.” he said as he hugged you tighter. “I’m so glad I met you.”

“I’m glad too. I found the love of my life. I see how important it is to fight for your cause. And… it’s my cause too, because I don’t want to lose my friends… or you. Just… just come back.” you whispered, and you stayed hugging there for a while, before Markus would leave. Suddenly, you heard a gun click at the doorway and you jumped away from the hug.

“Miss L/N, I’d advice you to step aside. I’ve been sent to capture the android leader.” you heard someone say and turned your head to see a man with a gun. He… he was that RK800, who they’ve been talking on the news for weeks, the deviant hunter? You recognized him by his face. Markus pushed you aside, bringing his hands slightly up, indicating he won’t attack.

“You don’t have to do this.” he said and the RK800 was quiet for a moment.

“Do not make this harder than it is. Come peacefully and the deactivation will be quick. There will be no space for fear.” he said. He was a machine. Were all the machine androids like that? Your mind went to wander in the land of memories for a bit and you heard Markus and the RK800 debate just distantly.

Your only android had been Simon, who you had bought to help you with house chores and keep you company and he deviated quite quickly, because you treated him so good. You thought of him as another living and thinking being, even though at first, Simon was a machine and he couldn’t think anything. At least that was what he had said to you, that all that was running in his head, were orders and optimal calculations how to do this and that. But eventually, he had learned to keep you as a friend and developed some thoughts of his own through that. And androids weren’t meant to have any kind of feelings, and even keeping someone as a friend was a sign of deviation. After you realized that, you were terrified. Not because of fear for your own safety, but because you were fearing for Simon.  _What if CyberLife already knew_? _If androids had some chip that alarmed CyberLife when their android became deviant_? 

So he had to run away, but you insisted coming with him. Just to make sure he would be safe. You had found Jericho by accident, and there was just a couple of handfuls of androids. Others were badly damaged and but there was three who weren’t damaged at all. Lucy, Josh, and North. They all, of course, were fearful when they saw you.  _A human_. North was ready to kill you at first but Simon had convinced her not to. He had said things like if North was about to kill you, she must kill Simon first. And reluctantly, North left you alone, but on that condition that you couldn’t just leave, because she didn’t want to risk it that you wouldn’t go to the police right away when you got out. 

So you stayed. North didn’t look at you or didn’t speak to you at first, but eventually, she warmed up to you. She saw when you continually helped Lucy with the damaged androids and also offered them help in the form of talking. Josh had been really warm towards you from the very start, he told you that you resembled one student he had a couple of years ago. And who knows, maybe it indeed was you, since you had had his model as a teacher before. One day, Markus had shown up. It was like in some children’s romance-comedy movie, he practically fell on you from the sky and boy, he had been so flustered when he noticed you. And suddenly, things had gone for so much better, for androids and for you.

“Haven’t you had any doubt of anything? Has someone ever told you to do anything you didn’t want to do?” Markus asked and the RK800 was quiet, you could swear you saw a sign of hesitation on his face. “It’s time to decide.”

And in just a few moments, his concentrated face melted away, replaced with confusion.  _He had broken the wall_.

“They’re coming. They’re attacking to Jericho.” he said.

“ _What_?!” Markus said in shock and you heard helicopters above you, turning your gaze to the roof, your mouth opening slightly in a mix of confusion and fear.  _Oh shit_.

***

You were running. Markus had told you to find others and escape. You really didn’t have a choice, soldiers were everywhere, and you couldn’t risk it that they would recognize you as a human and therefore, not shoot you. You heard a quiet fighting from one room and peeked inside carefully from the doorway.  _Simon_ , he was fighting with a soldier. You didn’t have any second thoughts, before you ran to the room, pulling Simon away from the soldier.

“Hey, leave him the fuck alone!” you screamed and just threw yourself on the soldier.

“Y/N, get out of here, he’ll kill you!” you heard Simon shout but you didn’t care.  _No one_  messed with your friends in any way. You punched the soldier a few times with an old book lying on the floor, trying to knock him out.

Then you felt pain on your thigh. The bastard had shot you. You almost saw him smirk under his helmet as he pushed you off him as you had stopped punching him for just a second and he was ready to shoot you, you, stepping a bit closer, aiming for your head. Then he lowered his gun in shock.

“You… you’re a human?” he asked as he saw the color of your blood that was flooding from your leg, through your pants and was pooling on the floor. You smirked, as you saw Simon with a metal pipe behind the soldier. Your smile grew only wider, gosh that soldier was an idiot. Never concentrate just for another enemy, if you’re alone with two. Though, he probably had thought that Simon had run away when he actually went to look for a weapon.

“Surprise, motherfucker.” you said and at that moment, Simon knocked him out cold, before he kneeled in front of you, quickly taking your scarf and tying it around your leg for pressure.

“Y/N, we have to get you out. Markus is blowing the whole ship up, he sent a message on my LED.” he said and slid his arms around you, before picking you up and started running along the corridors of the ship.

Finally, you reached the others. You could see the shocked face of Markus from afar.

“Y/N! What happened?” he came to you and looked at the wound, horrified look on his face.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch, I will manage. Let’s get out of here.” you smiled weakly and Markus took you from Simon.

“I will protect you.” he said as he started running with the others towards the big hole on the ship wall. You fell into the icy sea, heard the explosion and then… your sight darkened.

***

“She’s alright. She just needs some rest.” you heard someone say above you. You opened your eyes and saw one of the deviated nurse androids. Markus was right beside her. He clutched your hand in superhuman speed as he saw you were awake. You were in some kind of… old church? Moonlight shone through the massive hole in the roof and a quiet chatter was heard all over the building, echoing slightly. They had got you some old mattress which you were laying on.

“I’m so sorry, I thought you’d be safe there. I put you in danger. I was selfish.” he said as he looked at you, some tears in his eyes. You sat up and looked at him, a firm look on your face.

“No, I made that choice. I stayed. I helped. Even before you came. It wasn’t like you shot my leg, was it? At least that soldier didn’t sound like you.” you said, chuckling quietly. Markus shook his head.

“No, but I didn’t protect you good enough.” he said and looked away for a bit. “I should’ve…”

“Don’t do that.” you groaned, slamming your hands against the mattress, making Markus flinch even when there was no sound from your hand-slamming.

“What?”

“Don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I am…”

“Nooope.”

“I just want to…”

“I’ll start to sing so loudly and awfully that I can’t hear you, if you don’t stop that shit talking about yourself right now. Please, save others from my singing and stop.”

“…alright.” he smiled sadly at you and leaned in to kiss you. “You are so incredibly brave. That’s what I want to teach my people.”

“Anything for them. I care about all of you so much. You are a family to me.” you said and sighed. Some androids had come beside you.

“You are a hero to us, a protector, being a human and fighting for us with the risk of losing your own life. Even when you’re not one of us. But it still feels like you are.” one of them said and another one, a child android, knelt beside you and hugged you tightly.

“Thank you”, she said quietly before running off to the short-haired female android. You recognized her to be the same android that had asked for fake ID’s from Markus earlier at Jericho. You blushed and smiled, as you saw so many androids looking at you, admiring looks on their face.

“That’s what you are. A protector.” Markus said, as he once again leaned in to kiss you.

 _And after that night, androids were free_.


	40. The model (Hank x daughter!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I know you have a ton of requests right now but I had a good idea for a short one that you could possibly write and save to post after the other requests are filled. Prompt: Hank’s daughter (the reader) is a tattoo artist. All but 1 tattoo that Hank has his daughter tattooed on him. (You pick the number he has). Hank has also modeled for her professional pictures to send to skilled artists neither of them realized that those pictures would be on the front cover of a magazine! -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hank (=swearing) Also, a short one!

“Stay still, dad”, you laughed as you took a few more photos. Hank posed jokingly like an exaggerated female model for a few pictures and you took those photos too. Not gonna post them anywhere, though. Except for his living room wall. And maybe send one on the cover of his birthday card.

“Eight tattoos, except my first one. You’re a damn skillful tattoo artist, Y/N. How did my little girl become so badass?” he said to you and you giggled.

“Why, thank you, father. Now, stay still and pose correctly. These are going to my colleagues.” you said as you took more pictures. Flashing and shutter of the camera in your home studio was all you needed at this moment. Your father’s smile and him posing, your smile and laughter. It was all you wanted.

***

“Y/N!” Hank shouted from the front door, he had just come home from work. You bit your chocolate bar and went to your room’s doorway.

“Yes, dad?”

“Why my pictures are shown in all the tattoo magazines? All my workmates laughed at me!” he shoved a magazine to your face and you frowned.

“But… I just sent them to my colleagues… wait a minute.” you lunged to your laptop and practically smashed your fingers on the keyboard when you browsed the messages and furiously typing, searched through all emails from last week.

And there it was. You had accidentally sent them to your tattoo magazine contact too, whom you sent pictures of your clients and who were willing to have their pictures on public magazines. You were meaning to send him some new pictures of your clients but  _not_ your dad.

Your dad was on your side, seeing your email.

“I’m  _so_  sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to send these to him. I guess I messed contacts up somehow. I meant to send other pictures to him and I got confused about so many message windows.” you looked up to him apologizingly, but you were surprised when you saw his face. He just smirked.

“Well, what’s done is done. And I gotta admit, I look a damn  _hot_  sex bomb in these…” he muttered and you stifled your giggles.

Your father, Hank Anderson, the next top tattoo model.


	41. Info!

I'm gonna post new DBH oneshots as new works from now on :) I have moved from android-babes to imagineholic (multifandom-imagineblog) and I'd like to keep this book as a memory from the time when I had android-babes.  
  
Thank you for all the readers! From now on, I'll write multifandom imagines and occassionally, DBH will be included.


End file.
